The Day A Muggle Came To Hogwarts
by E.H.S
Summary: Blythe was an extraordinary Muggle whose life was changed when she met some very strange people in cloaks....
1. The Strange Muggle

This is the first chapter of my story. I hope you all like it. First of all I have to say that aside from the character Blythe Farrah (who belongs to me) all characters in this tale are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.  
  
The Day A Muggle Came To Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: The strange Muggle  
  
Blythe Farrah, by Wizarding standards, was a Muggle. Though she was a strange and unusual Muggle indeed. She never turned her nose up at anyone, never gave reproving looks to anything 'out of the ordinary' or not 'normal'. She ate adventure and drank passion from a cup. She loved fantasy more than anyone. Blythe never knew Wizards and Witches really existed, but she dreamed about them. Her imagination could take her anywhere, and one day it did just that.  
  
Blythe was walking down one of the many crowded streets of London, singing as she went. She noticed a small group of people not far away dressed in strange clothing. Most Muggles would have turned away from the sight, but Blythe was intrigued by the odd attire. Cloaks, robes and pointed hats. 'October is a long way off', she thought to herself. She quietly and calmly approached the four strangers with a warm smile, still humming the song in her head. She reached out her hand to touch the fabric of one of the cloaks. It was strange material as well, like nothing she had ever felt before.  
  
The lady looked at Blythe quizzically then smiled when Blythe did. "Can I help you with something?", the woman asked politely.  
  
"I was just wondering where you got such a fabulous cloak.", Blythe returned mannerly. "It's very beautiful. I have two myself, but they're nothing like this one." She looked to the woman's cloak again with admiration.  
  
The four strangers exchanged looks then settled their eyes on Blythe again. This time one of the gentlemen spoke. "Extraordinary. A Muggle who owns a cloak. Remarkable really." His eyes examined Blythe carefully, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"A Muggle?", inquired Blythe. "What's a Muggle?" But before she received her answer there came a shriek from across the road. Blythe sped off to offer what help she could.  
  
A small girl of about six years old with bright red hair, and wearing similar clothing to that of the strangers, was surrounded by five large boys. All of whom were snickering and closing in. Two of them held sticks and a third clutched a fair sized rock. Blythe made her way over to them and stared down. "Is there a problem here, boys?" Her tone was stern.  
  
All six children looked up at her and one of the boys answered. "Miss Farrah, um, no, there's no problem."  
  
"Good", Blythe said shortly. She walked between the boys and stood in front of the little girl. "Then I suggest you leave her alone. Go on now. Get out of here." "But she's-she's so...different!", answered one of the boys. He was the largest of the five, and likely the ring leader.  
  
"I don't care if she is. There's nothing wrong with being strange. I'm different than most too, are you going to threaten me with sticks and stones?" Her eyes narrowed as though daring even one of them to take a stand against her.  
  
"No, Miss.", they answered in unison.  
  
"Wise choice. Now get on out of here. If it weren't for people like this girl the world would be an awfully dull place to live. Leave her alone."  
  
They turned reluctantly and ran off when Blythe took a step forward. When the boys were gone, she turned around and looked down at the little girl who was now crying. She bent down to the child and smiled at her. "It's alright, dear. They won't bother you while I'm around. Where are your parents?"  
  
The girl sniffled and answered, "I don't know. I got lost."  
  
"Well, I have an idea, if you'll trust me." She reached out a hand for the girl to take.  
  
The child looked at her hand a moment, then placed her own small one in it with a little smile. "Okay."  
  
Blythe took the little girl back to where she found the other four strangers like her. None of them noticed her standing there until she cleared her throat and spoke. "Excuse me. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if any of you knew this little girl. She seems to be lost and only managed to find some trouble."  
  
The four adults turned and looked down at the girl. One of the ladies nodded in affirmation. "Yes, of course. Her parents were just here a moment ago looking for her. We'll be sure to see her safely back to them."  
  
Blythe nodded and smiled down at the little girl. "There you go, dear. These nice people will take care of you until your parents come along again."  
  
"Thank you, Muggle lady.", the little one said as she beamed up at Blythe.  
  
Blythe left them then after a few very sweet goodbyes and many compliments from the strangers, not to mention one of them said something in another language that Blythe didn't understand, as she walked away. It would be a few years later that she would see that girl again. 


	2. The Wall That Wasn't There

Chapter Two: The Wall That Wasn't There  
  
Blythe thought of that strange meeting almost every day in the years that passed. It had been five years since she rescued that strange little girl and met those odd people. Everyday she walked along the same London streets in hopes of seeing them again, but she never did.  
  
One day, while she was strolling about the city, she came across a pub she had never seen before. 'The Leaky Cauldron', the sign read. She noticed people were walking by the place as though it didn't exist. She puzzled over this for a moment, then shrugged and stepped inside. When she entered, she saw people dressed in the same garments of those she had met five years before. She smiled brightly as she looked around, then silence fell. She heard a couple of low murmurs coming from the occupants.  
  
"It's a Muggle. How'd a Muggle find this place?"  
  
"Where on earth did she come from? Is she a Witch that was somehow overlooked?"  
  
Blythe looked around, then approached the bartender and politely asked, "What is this place, Sir?"  
  
He gave her a funny look, then smiled. "Why, this is the Leaky Cauldron, deary. How'd you find the place? Muggles can't even see it. At least, they're not supposed to."  
  
"Oh, well then, maybe I should just go so I don't make anyone uncomfortable." Blythe nodded and turned to the door. No one tried to stop her from leaving, but she heard even more comments from the patrons.  
  
"She seems like a nice Muggle. I've never met a nice one before."  
  
"You've never met any Muggle before.", came another voice.  
  
"Maybe we should've let her stay. She seems very different from the rest of her kind."  
  
Then Blythe was out of the building and the voices were drowned by the thick door. She ventured through the busy streets that Sunday morning. She looked in the shop windows and watched people go about their daily lives. She continued on her way until she reached King's Cross Station. She stopped for a moment and thought about taking a train to another city, just for a change of scenery. She made up her mind and walked in, bought a ticket and walked along to find Platform 10. As she did, she noticed a few people standing between Platforms 9 and 10. Curious as to what they were up to, she hid herself near a wall and watched. They were talking about Muggles and suddenly one young man slipped through the wall between the two Platforms.  
  
Not knowing exactly what to make of this, and thinking mostly that it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, Blythe continued to watch in fascination as a pair of twins with fiery red hair like the others repeated the unusual process. Blythe had simply assumed this was an entire family. How many people with the same coloured hair walked around in groups like this? A man slipped through the wall, followed almost immediately by a different boy. Different because he had untidy black hair and some sort of scar on his forehead. Another red-headed boy walked through the wall, and then a little girl of the same resemblance. Blythe tilted her head to one side in curiosity. She watched the older woman, presumably the mother of the children, walk through the wall as well. Blythe took a few steps toward the wall, looked around for a minute, then placed her hand carefully against the brick. Sure enough, her hand slipped through with ease. It was the strangest sensation Blythe had ever felt. With another look around she stepped through the wall herself. 


	3. Hidden Platform; Adventure On A Mystical...

Chapter Three: Hidden Platform; Adventure On A Mystical Train  
  
She heard air blow past her ears, sounding like someone had let out a deep breath. She discovered that she was standing on another Platform. She walked around the corner and read the sign. Platform 9 and 3/4, but there was no such thing. She hid herself away again when she noticed the number of people, most of them dressed in robes and cloaks, boarding a large red train. On the front of the engine were the words 'Hogwart's Express'. She watched silently from the shadows as people continued boarding the train. She carefully picked her way through the back of the crowd and moved toward the end of the train. It took a little while since the Platform was so crowded and the train itself was so long. Eventually she reached the end, and when no one seemed to be paying any attention, she slipped up onto the caboose. She climbed the small ladder to the top of the train and laid flat on her stomach to keep hidden.  
  
After what felt like fifteen minutes, the train slowly began to move. Blythe crawled to the space between the caboose and the car in front of it. She easily slipped between the two, she didn't want to get caught between the train and the tunnel. The train picked up speed, and within moments, it was out in the open. Blythe peeked over the top of the car in front of her and saw the way was clear. She sat on top of the caboose with her legs hanging between the cars just in case she needed to move again. She watched the scenery flash by, taking in every scent of the country and every glimpse of beautiful landscape.  
  
Hours passed by, but they seemed like seconds to Blythe. She had never seen anything so lovely in her life. Her long hair billowed behind her in the wind, her dress whipped around her legs and she enjoyed every minute of it. When darkness fell, she noticed they were approaching what appeared to be another station. She quickly made her way to the top of the caboose again and laid down to conceal herself. The passengers, who were mostly children, stepped off the train. She heard a thundering voice call out, "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years wit' me!"  
  
Blythe took a chance and looked over the edge of the train. She saw a giant of a man. Taller and broader than any she had ever seen before. He towered over everyone, even the few adults that stepped down from the compartments. She watched a few children of about 11 years old walk over to him. She thought she saw a wide grin spread across his face, but his bushy black beard hid whatever the expression was. The rest of the children began walking toward a few waiting carriages. In the near distance was a giganteus castle. Blythe, having never been in a castle before, thought this was definitely her day. 


	4. Meeting the Headmaster

Chapter Four: Meeting the Headmaster  
  
When there was only one carriage left, she climbed down from the train and walked to it. She carefully climbed on the back of it as it began to move without the aid of horses. The carriage didn't stop moving until it had reached the medieval building. She waited until the passengers were gone before she slipped off the carriage and walked through the doors of the castle and into the Entrance Hall. The inside of the castle looked almost more massive than the exterior. She gaped around when movement caught her attention. She turned to see what it was and then heard the whispers.  
  
"It's a Muggle. How did a Muggle get into Hogwarts?"  
  
"The Headmaster will have to be told about this."  
  
"Yes, we must send someone to fetch him. We cannot allow her kind to stay here."  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask how you're able to talk?", Blythe enquired as she watched one of the paintings move.  
  
The woman in the portrait gasped at having been spoken to. "W-well, this is a s-school of W-W-Witchcraft and Wizardry.", she answered hesitantly. "We are en-enchanted."  
  
"Really? Amazing!" Blythe smiled brightly, then thought for a moment and curtsied to the picture. "Thank you very much, milady. I appreciate it."  
  
The portrait lady seemed to blush, and turned her face slightly. "Oh, do not mention it, my dear.", she told Blythe shyly.  
  
Blythe turned and began to explore the room more carefully. She quickly noticed that all the paintings could move and speak. Some were even leaving their frames and appearing in other portraits to speak with other painted people. Blythe laughed at the sight and moved up the stairs to the next floor. She could hear more whispers, she watched as more paintings moved and spoke in hushed voices. A few of them smiled down at her in a welcoming manner, others scowled, their eyes glinting wickedly. She shivered when she noticed one in particular. It was a man of fair build, and would have been handsome if it weren't for his long, stringy gray hair which hung in his face. Blythe shuddered when she watched a cruel grin twist the mouth hidden beneath the hair. She quickly moved along her way.  
  
She explored two more levels of the castle before she felt like she was being watched by something other than the paintings. She turned around, but saw no one, then carried on. The feeling continued to bother her until she finally stopped and said in a whisper, "Is someone there?"  
  
A lighthearted chuckle came from behind her. Blythe turned to see two men standing there that she knew hadn't been there a moment before. The first man was tall and appeared to be ancient. He had long silver hair and a long beard to match. Dazzling blue eyes peered out over top half- moon spectacles. His face was kind and he smiled gently at her. The other man was completely different. The two standing together couldn't look more opposite. He had shoulder length, greasy black hair, a thin, cold face with black eyes, his skin was almost deathly pale and something about him sent a shiver up Blythe's spine. She quickly turned her eyes to the first gentleman she noticed.  
  
"Hello there. I'm sorry if I'm bothering anyone, but I've never been to a castle before. I just wanted to look around."  
  
"Muggles aren't permitted here, Miss....", said the pale man with a twisted sneer.  
  
"Now, now, Severus. She wasn't hurting anyone. I'm sure she's quite nice."  
  
"Thank you, Sir. My name is Blythe Farrah. It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied to the two men and smiled warmly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Farrah." The older man took her hand and shook it in greeting. The other man, Severus, glared at him for it, his eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
Blythe gave him an odd look, then turned back to the one shaking her hand. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. And my silent companion is..."  
  
"Professor Snape.", he answered coldly.  
  
"At least it's nice to meet one of you.", Blythe whispered under her breath.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at her knowingly, but did not comment on what she said. Something friendly twinkled in his blue eyes. "Now that you're here, would you like a tour of the premises?"  
  
"That would be...", but Blythe didn't get to finish that statement.  
  
"Headmaster, I must advise against this. She is a Muggle and should not be on these grounds. There's no telling what kind of trouble she'll cause here.", spoke Professor Snape harshly.  
  
"It's alright, Severus. She'll be fine. I'll have Remus escort her while he's not teaching a class."  
  
Professor Snape didn't seem to like this suggestion at all. He whispered an argument in an icy tone. "Do you think it wise to let a creature like him go near a Muggle? Isn't it bad enough he's a Professor?"  
  
"Severus," Though the Headmaster's voice was calm and gentle, something in it made Blythe catch her breath and listen closely. "...Remus is a highly trustworthy individual. Now, don't you have a Potions class to be teaching? Hufflepuff, I believe." Professor Dumbledore's undertone was firm and no nonsense. Blythe couldn't understand why there would be classes on a Sunday, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the Headmaster was simply trying to get rid of Severus Snape, if not perhaps more. Professor Snape scowled at Blythe, his face and eyes hardening, then he turned on one heel and stalked off. "As I was saying, Miss Farrah, would you like a tour?" The Headmaster smiled down at her brightly.  
  
"Yes, please. If it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all. Come along." 


	5. Pleasantries Abound

Chapter Five: Pleasantries Abound  
  
Blythe followed Professor Dumbledore along a few corridors until they came upon a classroom. No sound came from within, so the Professor knocked lightly.  
  
"One moment, please.", came a calm voice from inside.  
  
After a minute, the door was opened, and a fairly young man stood in the doorway. He had silver streaks of hair on either side of his head and looked rather handsome. Blythe smiled sweetly and Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room. She followed him quickly and sat down.  
  
"Greetings, Remus."  
  
The man nodded. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Actually, yes. This is Blythe Farrah. She's managed to stumble across the school, and I thought while she was here, she could at least have a look around."  
  
"I see." Remus looked over at her quizzically, but he smiled nonetheless. "And what did you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to be her guide. If you're not too busy, of course."  
  
"Of course, Professor. I'd be glad to show her around. Is she going to be teaching here?"  
  
"Uh, no, Sir. I'm just a Muggle. Whatever a Muggle is." Blythe studied the floor uncomfortably for a moment remembering how Professor Snape reacted to her.  
  
"Ah, well, I'm sure you'll really enjoy the school then. And please, just call me Remus. You don't look like a student to me."  
  
"Thank you, Remus.", said Blythe politely.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two of them, then excused himself. Blythe assumed it was so Remus and herself could walk about the grounds.  
  
"Now, you wanted to know what a Muggle was, correct?", Remus asked her with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
He shook his head and laughed. "No trouble at all, Blythe. A Muggle is a non-magic person. That's all."  
  
"Then I guess no one's really a Muggle.", Blythe answered sweetly.  
  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
  
"Because life itself is magic."  
  
Remus looked her over carefully, almost as if he was studying her for something, then a wide grin broke over his handsome face. "You're right, Blythe. You're very right. Life itself is magic, so if you like, I'll stop calling you a Muggle."  
  
"Thank you, but I really don't mind the term." She blushed slightly and turned her face. "I think it's rather cute, actually."  
  
"Shall we be off then? I have some free time right now before the great feast, I can show you around a bit." It was obvious he was deliberately changing the subject for the sake of comfort.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
The two of them set off along the hallways when suddenly a transparent person appeared through a wall cackling loudly.  
  
Remus looked at Blythe and whispered, "That's Peeves. Be careful around him. He's a poltergeist and not very polite."  
  
Blythe nodded as Peeves floated over to them. She glanced down at the floor below and noticed Professor Snape. A wicked grin appeared on her lips as she looked back to the ghost.  
  
"What's this? A Muggle in Hogwarts? I'll have to tell the Bloody Baron about this!"  
  
It looked like Peeves was just about to yell something when Blythe spoke up. "Do you see that man down there, Mr. Peeves?"  
  
The poltergeist stopped and eyed Blythe suspiciously then looked down for a second. "Yes, what of him?"  
  
"Well, do you think he'd look better with blue hair?"  
  
Peeves laughed quietly and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes!"  
  
Blythe reached into her oversized purse and pulled out a bottle of blue paint. "Here you go then. Do him a favour." She winked mischievously at Peeves, who immediately took the jar and soared down to Professor Snape.  
  
"What are you doing?", Remus questioned with a playful smirk.  
  
"Revenge is a dish best served cold.", Blythe told him calmly. "And I can't stand people that have no manners."  
  
Within seconds, Peeves returned cackling louder than ever. An angry bellow from below stated the deed was done. He handed the half empty bottle back to Blythe and sped off.  
  
Remus laughed quietly. "I daresay Severus won't forget you in the near future."  
  
"Then at least he'll have learned to be nicer to a lady.", she sniffed and smiled warmly at Remus. "And I don't hear any objections yet."  
  
"You won't hear any either. I think it's about time someone tried to put Severus in his place." Remus continued to smile as he added, "And I can't believe he'd be rude to such a charming young woman." The moment the words escaped him though, he turned his eyes away and cleared his throat nervously. "We should be going before we're caught."  
  
Blythe shyly pulled a few strands of hair back from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Alright. Where to now?"  
  
"Hmm, why don't we start at the uppermost levels and work our way down?", Remus suggested.  
  
"Sounds perfect!" Blythe's enthusiasm showed on her face as she cast a beaming smile on Remus.  
  
"Then let's go." He smiled back and the two of them were off.  
  
They reached the highest tower after a while of walking. Blythe admired everything she could see. She looked to the skies and smiled brightly. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
Remus walked over and stood beside her looking up. "They certainly are."  
  
"If I'm right, there should be a full moon this week." She thought for a moment. "The next three days or so."  
  
Remus turned away and hid his face. "Yes, there will be. Which reminds me, I have to speak to Severus tonight."  
  
Blythe, hearing the strange tone in Remus' voice, turned to him with a worried expression. "Are you okay, Remus? You sound upset about something. And are you sure you want to see him? I mean, after what happened, I don't think he'll be happy to see anyone."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. And yes, I have to go see him about something rather important." He paused and continued, "Feeling hungry?"  
  
Just then her stomach decided to answer for her with a quiet rumble. She blushed furiously. "Uh, yes, I suppose I am."  
  
Remus chuckled as he looked down at her. "Well, I'm certain since Professor Dumbledore is allowing you to see the castle, he won't object to your presence at dinner."  
  
"Well, if you say so." Blythe smiled shyly and followed Remus down the stairs of the tower.  
  
She watched as he approached a fireplace and pulled out a wand. With a flick of his wrist, flames spewed forth. Blythe stared in amazement and secretly wished she wasn't a Muggle. Being a Witch or Wizard seemed like far more fun. And here it was alright to be a little strange. Remus then pulled out a small pouch, removed something from it and beckoned her to come closer.  
  
"This is Floo powder.", he told her.  
  
Blythe looked appalled. "You carry the flu around with you? How terrible! I'm amazed there isn't an epidemic in the school if you have something like that in your cloak."  
  
Remus had a stunned expression on his face. "You've heard of Floo?"  
  
"Of course I have! I had it twice in three weeks. Terrible stuff, simply awful. I don't want anything more to do with it.", she huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
He seemed to be thinking for a while, then an amused smile crossed his face. "Not flu as in influenza, Blythe. Floo." He proceeded to spell the word out.  
  
"Oh. And what does Floo do?"  
  
"Floo powder allows you to travel through fireplaces. Since the Great Hall is on the main floor and we're at the top of Hogwarts, I thought it might be faster to use this."  
  
Blythe's eyes lit up like a child's. She clasped her hands together excitedly and bounced slightly on her toes. "Like magic?"  
  
Remus couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly at her expression. "Yes, just like magic."  
  
She rushed over to him, her flowing, flowery dress swishing as she did. She stood there watching intently to find out what to do.  
  
"All you do is step into the green flames," He threw the powder in the fire, suddenly it turned green. "...and call out 'Great Hall'. Keep your arms tight against your sides, close your eyes and don't move until you feel yourself stop. Then just step out."  
  
"Okay." She did as instructed and suddenly she became very dizzy and felt violently ill. She could feel herself moving rapidly, spinning in circles, then she stopped. She cautiously opened one eye and saw a huge room full of people. She stepped out of the fireplace and moved off to the side, hoping she hadn't been noticed.  
  
A moment later, Remus appeared in the hearth. He walked out and offered Blythe his arm. "Would you mind?"  
  
Blythe positively beamed at him and hooked her hand around his elbow. "Not at all."  
  
Remus escorted her to the head table with a smile, pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in when she made to sit down.  
  
The first thing Blythe noticed was the ceiling and floating candles. They held her captive with wonder as she gazed at the star clad ceiling above her. Then there was a ceremony of sorts where the young children who were escorted from the train by the giant, stood in line, approached a stool, had an old, battered hat placed on their heads, and then went to sit at whatever table they belonged to. There were four houses, as one Professor explained to her. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. When the Sorting Hat called out a house, the student would bustle over to the table with their peers.  
  
After the ceremony was over, and the Headmaster made a few announcements, Blythe chatted politely with the Professors at the table, once they had grown comfortable with her presence. The only one who refused to speak, or even look her way, was Severus Snape. He scowled deeply and ate in deathly silence. Blythe almost felt bad for having convinced Peeves to turn the Professor's hair blue, even though it was black again.  
  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes shown brightly beneath his spectacles as he spoke. "Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Farrah?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I love it so far." Blythe smiled broadly, her pale green eyes dancing. "I can't wait to see the rest of the castle, but.....", she trailed off and looked down at her plate.  
  
"But what? Is something wrong?", asked Professor McGonagall concerned.  
  
Blythe sighed softly and looked up again. "Well, it's getting late, and I am a Muggle. I'll have to go before night falls any more."  
  
"Nonsense! You can stay here in the castle until your tour is finished.", announced the Headmaster.  
  
It was then that Professor Snape looked up. He gave Blythe the coldest look she had ever seen in her life. A glare that could almost literally chill the blood. She shivered and looked nervously at Professor Dumbledore. "I don't think that'd be wise, Headmaster. I don't seem to be welcome here." She leaned in and whispered carefully, "I don't want to mysteriously die in the night from some magical poison." Blythe leaned back again, gave Professor Snape a meaningful look, then turned her eyes away.  
  
Remus and Professor Dumbledore chuckled merrily. Remus leaned forward and whispered away Blythe's misgivings. "You're perfectly safe here, Blythe. Don't worry about that old codger down there. He'd be lucky if he could catch you." He winked at her then and went back to his meal.  
  
"Well, okay then. I'd be glad to stay." She smiled at the Headmaster and he nodded in return.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore announced the feast was over, everyone stood to leave. Then he turned to face the Professors. "Now, who would be generous enough to show Miss Farrah here to a suitable room?"  
  
Remus looked just about to volunteer, but it was Severus Snape who got out the first words. He sneered darkly at Blythe as he answered, "I will, Headmaster." 


	6. Playing With Fire Will Get You Burned

Chapter Six: Playing With Fire Will Get You Burned  
  
Blythe suddenly paled even more than her natural shade of white. If she blanched any more, she would have been transparent.  
  
Professor Snape sneered at her, seemingly pleased with the reaction he got. "This way, Miss Farrah.", he practically hissed.  
  
She looked around at the reassuring faces of the Professors and noticed Remus was almost seething as he glared at Professor Snape. Blythe was shocked by his expression. She hadn't thought Remus could get so angry, not even with Severus Snape. She turned and quickly followed the Professor out of the Hall and through a few corridors. She rapidly found herself lost with all the twists and turns, then noticed the air was becoming cold and damp. Blythe looked around and was reminded of a dungeon from the books she'd read. Shuddering slightly, she continued following Snape through the passages.  
  
Finally, after long minutes of silence, Blythe could no longer stand it. She just had to say something, so she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "Why are you so mean to everyone?" She didn't realize her mistake immediately. It wasn't until the Professor stopped in front of her, turned and stared coldly that she figured out she should have kept her mouth shut.  
  
"I suppose you think I should be more cheerful?", he asked silkily.  
  
"Well, you're no merry ray of sunshine, if that's what you mean." Blythe frowned. His patronizing tone hit a nerve, and she wasn't about to be scared of someone like him.  
  
His eyes narrowed to black slits, his jaw tightened and Blythe could see the muscles in his hands twitching. "I'm not here to make friends, Miss Farrah. Especially with Muggles such as yourself."  
  
Yet another nerve was struck. "Oh? I find it hard to believe anyone would want to be friends with a detestable creature like you anyway. You walk around with a chip on your shoulder and expect people to respect you for that? Well, you don't scare me, Professor Snape.", she hissed back.  
  
Words did not come to him for a moment, and something deep in his black eyes flickered. Blythe thought she saw pain sweep across his face, but if it did, the emotion was fleeting and gone before she could blink. "And I suppose you think you know everything, Muggle?", he answered at last. His attempt at razor wit was pathetic though.  
  
"Not everything, but enough, thank you. And if you want me to act like most Muggles, I'll be glad to."  
  
Again his face hardened, and again he glared icily at her. "Then by all means, enlighten me."  
  
"I don't know you well enough. If I did...."  
  
"You won't.", Professor Snape answered curtly, ending the discussion there. He turned again and picked up his pace, forcing Blythe to jog just to keep up with him.  
  
Mistake number two presented itself very shortly. Blythe caught up with Severus and gently, but firmly, grabbed his left arm to slow him down. He abruptly pulled away as though her touch burned him. He glowered even more. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I just wanted you to slow down a bit. It's hard to keep up. My legs aren't that long." Blythe looked up at him pleadingly, not understanding what she did to upset him.  
  
Blythe wouldn't receive an explanation though. Professor Snape turned once more and stalked down the corridor. This time at a noticeably slower pace.  
  
They stopped in front of a large oak door. The Professor swung it open unceremoniously and Blythe could see a large room with an elegant four poster bed. Her own apartment wasn't this big. She gaped at the sight, not knowing what to say. Finally she found her voice. "I-is this really my room?"  
  
"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I have a class in the morning. I'm sure someone will eventually come looking for you." With that, Severus left her standing there slack-jawed and wide eyed.  
  
After a moment of letting this sink in, she closed her mouth and blinked a few times, then she stepped into the room. It looked even larger from the inside. She closed the door carefully and examined every inch of the place. The window had a perfect view of a lake, part of the yard and in the distance was a hut and a forest.  
  
She turned from the window and suddenly realized she didn't have anything to wear to bed. She sighed quietly and sat down staring at the fire in the hearth. She watched the flames dance for about half an hour when there was a knock at the door. Startled, she looked around and got up. When she opened the door, there was a strange little creature standing in the hallway. It had bat-like ears and eyes as big and green as tennis balls. She puzzled over the creature until it spoke.  
  
"I a house-elf, Mistress. I bring you night clothes." It lifted the items up to her.  
  
Blythe took them gratefully and smiled down at the little critter. "Do you have a name? Or are you just called house-elf?"  
  
The little creature blinked and stared, then finally answered. "I is Blinky, Mistress. You want food or drink? I go get." Blinky turned and looked about to speed off when Blythe stopped her.  
  
"I'm just fine, thank you. I really don't need anything else right now. I'm still full from dinner."  
  
Blinky nodded and left promptly. Blythe closed the door and crossed the room to the bed. She laid the clothes down and examined them. There was a powder blue, silk nightgown, a silk house coat to match it and an emerald green, silk dress, presumably for the next day. She admired the clothes and wished she could keep them. She changed into the nightgown, turned down the blankets and crawled into bed. Blythe was asleep almost instantly. 


	7. When Secrets Almost Slip

Chapter Seven: When Secrets Almost Slip  
  
Blythe woke very early the next morning. So early in fact that it was still dark out. She stretched and yawned in the blackness of her room and looked around when her eyes adjusted. Her feet dropped down over the edge of the four poster as she pulled back the curtains. She stood up and stretched again, then moved to the end of the bed and put on the silk house coat. When she walked into the bathroom her breath caught in her throat. The tub was solid marble, as was the sink and toilet. The taps and facets were gold and the floor was polished black moonstone. She took in the surroundings with a gasp, then set about filling the tub with hot water.  
  
By the time her bath was done, the sun had peeked over the horizon, casting silver, gold and pink rays of light over the yard. The image was breathtaking and Blythe found herself completely speechless and spellbound by the sight.  
  
Eventually she moved to a vanity, sat down and brushed out her long, dark brown hair. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she walked to the bed, slipped out of the house coat and nightgown, then put on the emerald green dress. The silk felt delightful on her skin. She couldn't help but rub her arms and smile. She looked up to a clock on the wall, it was almost time for breakfast. Instead of waiting for someone to come for her, since it would likely end up being Professor Snape, she decided to just wander around until she found the Great Hall.  
  
Blythe stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. She proceeded to walk down the corridor making turns here and there. After a few minutes, she came across a large wooden door. Not knowing where she was, she knocked a couple times to see if anyone was there. The door opened and Blythe looked up at Severus Snape, and he didn't look happy to see her. She sighed to herself and began to ask if he could take her to the Great Hall, but he interrupted her.  
  
"And why would I do that, Muggle?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll tell the Headmaster that you're being considerably less than a gentleman.", she retorted sternly.  
  
Professor Snape glowered at her and spoke in a purposefully slow and venomous voice. "Beware, Muggle. I don't take threats from your kind very well."  
  
"And I don't care much about your kind." Before he could say a word in protest, Blythe continued firmly. "And I don't mean Wizards or Witches, I mean people like you personally.", she sniffed and nodded sharply.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Muggle?", Professor Snape practically growled.  
  
"Just what it sounds like, Professor." And before he could answer, she turned away from him and continued along the passageway.  
  
After almost half an hour, she heard quick footsteps behind her. The person's voice reached her ears before he appeared himself. "I don't want you walking about this school without supervision, Muggle. I'll take you to the Hall just to keep an eye on you. I don't want your bad influence rubbing off on the students here. I also want to make sure that you leave as soon as possible, so maybe I should finish giving you your 'tour'."  
  
Blythe lifted her chin in defiance. "I don't think you have a say in the matter, Professor Snape. As I recall, you're not the Headmaster here, are you?", she sneered at him.  
  
She never would have thought it possible for his face to become even more cold, his glare more chilling than before, but it did. "If I were, I wouldn't let the likes of you past the front doors."  
  
"Fine by me. If you were the Headmaster here, I don't think you'd have a single student attending the school anyway. So you wouldn't have to worry about Muggles like me becoming a bad influence." Blythe scowled bitterly at him. She had never once hated anyone, but what she felt for this man was getting dangerously close to loathing.  
  
"At least there wouldn't be Muggles or werewol...", he began to snarl back, but just then, another Professor appeared in the hallway.  
  
"Hello, Remus!", Blythe greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Greetings, Blythe. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very well, thank you." She smiled brightly at him and noticed Professor Snape shoot the two of them a cold glare before he turned and walked in another direction.  
  
"What's the matter with him?", Remus asked cautiously.  
  
"I am.", answered Blythe proudly. "I guess I'm the proverbial thorn in his paw."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You don't know that fairy tale?"  
  
"Fairies don't have tails.", responded Remus matter-of-factly.  
  
Blythe giggled. "I wouldn't know, I've never met one. But what I was talking about was a make believe story. That's what a fairy tale is."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, as we walk to breakfast, would you mind telling me this fairy tail?"  
  
"Not at all." Blythe told him about the lion, the mouse and the thorn. Remus seemed thoroughly entertained by the story.  
  
"And are there more stories like that in the Muggle world?", his curiosity evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh yes, there's lots of fairy tales." Blythe assured him.  
  
"I think the other Professors would love to hear some of them. And so would I."  
  
She looked up at him and was reminded of a kid in a candy store. His eyes were bright and filled with wonder and a charming smile was spread across his gentle face. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Excellent! I'll ask if Professor Dumbledore will let you stay a couple more days."  
  
"Uh, are you sure that's wise? I mean, Snape seems to want me dead as it is." Blythe laughed nervously.  
  
"He's less harmful than he looks, Blythe, don't worry."  
  
"I hope you're right, but I still have my doubts. I know what he looks like, and he's far from pretty."  
  
They both laughed at her little jibe and carried on to the Great Hall.  
  
Just before they reached the huge doors, Blythe turned to Remus with concern. "By the way, Remus, did you get the chance to talk to Snape?"  
  
Remus paused in his walking and looked at her nervously. "About what?"  
  
"Whatever is was you needed to see him for. You said it was urgent." Blythe eyed him suspiciously. She thought he was keeping a secret yesterday, but now it was obvious he was hiding something.  
  
"Oh, yes, I did.", he sighed. "I'll be seeing him again tonight."  
  
"Maybe I should avoid him for the rest of the day then.", Blythe giggled. "I don't want him to be in too foul a mood when you see him."  
  
The pair chuckled again, then entered the Hall. The feast had already started by the time they arrived, and they were welcomed by more than a few curious glances. Blythe cast a few quizzical looks around the room and Remus just ignored them. They reached the head table quickly and sat down with the other Professors.  
  
The morning carried on the way dinner did the night before. Blythe conversed with the Professors at the table, smiling and giggling the entire time. Remus got up and approached Professor Dumbledore, whispered something in his ear, then sat back down beside Blythe.  
  
The Headmaster looked at her and smiled warmly. "Of course she can, Remus. In fact, I wanted to talk to her about something similar to that." 


	8. Muggle Studies

Chapter Eight: Muggle Studies  
  
Blythe looked from Remus to Professor Dumbledore with curiosity. "Similar to what?"  
  
"After breakfast I'd like to speak with you both in my office.", answered the Headmaster with a smile and a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Okay.", responded Blythe.  
  
"Yes, of course, Professor.", Remus replied.  
  
When the Headmaster finally announced that breakfast was over, everyone started filtering out of the Hall. Blythe and Remus held back with him in order to go to his office. They walked up a few flights of stairs until they reached what looked like a solid wall. Professor Dumbledore did something Blythe couldn't see and said something she couldn't hear, then suddenly a section of the wall was gone, revealing a spiral staircase. The three of them walked up the stairs and into his office. The Headmaster sat down behind his desk while Blythe and Remus took chairs in front of him.  
  
"Now, Remus has asked me if you could stay a little longer, Miss Farrah, in order to see the entire castle and grounds. I've agreed, but I have something to add to that."  
  
Blythe looked Professor Dumbledore over carefully and nodded.  
  
"I want to know if you'd be interested in teaching here." He smiled brightly at her, his youthful eyes dancing. "I'd like you to be the new Professor of Muggle Studies. After all, who better to teach that subject than a Muggle?" He winked at her then and she beamed at him.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to! But are you sure it'd be alright with the rest of your staff?"  
  
"I'll speak to them myself. I'm certain there won't be a problem. You're already well-liked here by students and teachers alike."  
  
"In that case, I accept your generous offer, Sir."  
  
"Just call me Albus, dear. You don't need to be so formal around me." He smiled warmly again and Blythe found much reassurance in his aged face.  
  
"I'm glad you'll be staying, Blythe. The current Professor of Muggle Studies doesn't seem to quite know what he's talking about. He hasn't mentioned a single fairy tail, and I'm sure the students would love to hear them.", Remus told her quietly.  
  
"What's this about fairy's tails?", Albus asked with a quizzical expression.  
  
Blythe giggled. "Fairy tales are fantastical stories with excellent moral values to them, Albus."  
  
"Well then, there's no time like the present to get started working out the details, Blythe. I'll begin the arrangements immediately. I'll have to send an owl to the Ministry to let them know we'll have a Muggle working here. I'm sure they won't mind too much. Then we'll have to find an office for you, and a room."  
  
"I won't be keeping the one I have?"  
  
"If you like it so much, then you can stay there. I just thought you'd prefer something further from the dungeons."  
  
"Oh, well, yes that'd be alright. I like the room very much, but being placed further from Professor Snape might not be such a bad idea. He and I don't seem to get along very well."  
  
"It's not just you, Blythe. Severus doesn't get along with many people at all.", Remus reassured her.  
  
"I'll speak with Severus personally and sort everything out. Don't worry, he'll understand.", Albus told her with a smile. "Now, I believe that's everything then. By tonight you'll have your office and your new room. The rest of the faculty and I will decide when you can start teaching the lessons. Do you have any questions before we go?"  
  
"Just one. Uh, what does Muggle Studies consist of?", ventured Blythe cautiously.  
  
Albus chuckled softly. "Just teach them about you and others like you."  
  
"There aren't any like me, or so I've been told." Blythe giggled. "People always tell me I'm one of a kind."  
  
All three of them laughed at this, then Albus Dumbledore spoke again. "Well, just teach them about normal Muggles then. And if you feel like adding a little 'colour' to the stories, then you can tell them a bit about yourself."  
  
"I guess I'll be teaching them a lot about me then. Normal people are so boring I'm afraid my students would sleep through half the lessons."  
  
Again the three laughed jovially before they stood and exited the room. They walked down the stairs and parted company at the bottom, but not before Albus told Blythe one last thing. "I'll have Hermione Granger escort you to your class on the first day. She takes Muggle Studies and I'm sure she'd be delighted to help the new Professor."  
  
"Thank you very much, Albus. I just hope I reach the standards of most teachers here.", answered Blythe with a smile.  
  
Remus left for his class and Albus walked in the other direction to begin preparations. Blythe stood alone in the hallway for awhile, then ventured off towards the Hall. She decided to sit there and wait until lunch. There were only two hours left to kill. She couldn't believe time had flown by so quickly in Albus' office. 


	9. First Impressions

Chapter Nine: First Impressions  
  
The announcement was made at lunch that day, and one week later Blythe would be teaching her first class.  
  
Within that week, her personal effects were brought to her room from the Muggle World, she set up her office, ordered a few Muggle books for her class to read, and sorted out a few lessons. Remus continued showing her around the school in their spare time, not only for the view, but also to get her familiarized with the surroundings.  
  
Three days before she was to teach her first lesson, Remus took her out to Hagrid's hut to watch a Care of Magical Creatures class. That's where she first met the dreaded Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco was whispering a few nasty comments to his friends Crabbe and Goyle about Hagrid and his class when Blythe and Remus arrived. Throughout the lesson, he continued to show disrespect when finally Blythe had enough.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, perhaps you should be paying more attention to your teacher rather than to your pathetic ego.", she told him sternly.  
  
"And I suppose a Muggle knows best what a Wizard should be doing?", he sneered back at her.  
  
"I don't claim to know much about Wizards or Witches, but I do know a thing or two about children."  
  
"Please enlighten me then, Miss Farrah." Draco's words were drenched with sarcasm.  
  
Blythe slowly moved towards him as she spoke, a wicked grin plastered on her face. "I'd be glad to, Mr. Malfoy." She grabbed hold of him, sat down, turned him over her knee and gave him three hard smacks on his rear. Draco cried out both in rage and pain before Blythe let him go. "Your parents should do that more often. You don't seem to understand authority very well."  
  
All the students gasped in shock at what Blythe had done, then the Gryffindor half broke out in claps and cheers while the Slytherins glared and made snide comments, even Hagrid wore a bright grin.  
  
"Oh? What's this?", Blythe mentioned as she looked at the Slytherin side. "Do I have more volunteers for punishment by humiliation?" There was sudden silence from the Slytherins. "I didn't think so."  
  
"I'll make sure my father hears about this!", shouted Draco as Blythe turned away from them.  
  
"Be my guest, Mr. Malfoy. You'll quickly find your father can't do a thing to me since I'm not officially a Professor here for another three days." Blythe smiled victoriously when the only sound Draco made was one of anger at his defeat.  
  
Remus looked at her with concern as they made their way back to the castle. "You shouldn't have done that, Blythe. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, will go out of his way to make life difficult for you now."  
  
"I doubt he'll find out, Remus. Do you really think Draco wants his own father to hear about his humiliation in front of an entire class? How do you think his father would look at him after that?"  
  
"That's true, but I'd still tread carefully if I were you. You won't be able to spank him once you're a Professor.", advised Remus with a smile.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind and make sure Draco knows his place before then." Blythe grinned back mischievously.  
  
The next three days passed without incident, and before Blythe knew it, her first day of class had arrived. She was preparing herself in her office when a knock came to the door. She opened it to find Hermione Granger standing there.  
  
"Good morning, Professor.", she said cheerfully. "I'm here to escort you to your first class."  
  
"Good morning, Hermione. And thank you.", Blythe answered.  
  
Blythe gathered up a couple of books and the two headed out of the office, down the hallway, and to the classroom.  
  
Hermione walked to her seat near the front of the class and Blythe made her way to the chalkboard. She took up some chalk and wrote 'Professor Farrah: Muggle Studies' on the board, then smiled to her class.  
  
"Well, since this is my first day, you might have to bear with me since I've never taught a class before. And being a Muggle myself, I'm not entirely sure how you'll respond to me."  
  
There was an audible gasp which told Blythe most of the students didn't know she wasn't a Witch. One student raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr....." Blythe looked down at a sheet of parchment. "....Connoly."  
  
"What are Muggles like? I've never met one before.", Mr. Connoly asked kindly.  
  
Blythe sat down on the edge of her desk and thought for a moment before answering. "Well, most Muggles are afraid of change. They don't usually like things that aren't 'normal' in their minds. Imagination, creativity, etc."  
  
More hands shot into the air and more questions were fired away.  
  
"Why don't the Muggles like things that are different?"  
  
"Here's a quote I like to use for most people, 'Humans tend to hate and fear that which they do not understand', and that is a very true statement when it comes to most Muggles."  
  
Another question was asked from the back of the room. "If Muggles don't use magic, then how do they live?"  
  
"We use all sorts of other things to help us. Things like electricity.", answered Blythe with a smile. She didn't think teaching would be so easy, but she was glad the students had so many questions.  
  
"What are Muggle schools like?"  
  
Blythe looked her students over, her smile spreading across her face. "Let me see. Muggle schools are actually quite similar to Hogwarts, only instead of learning magic, we learn about history and science. Languages too. There's all sorts of subjects we learn there."  
  
The time sped past, and before anyone had realized it, the class was over. Blythe looked up at the hourglass on the wall with a sigh then turned her attention back to the students. "I guess that's all for today, everyone. The only homework I'll assign you is to find a book called 'Dragons of Autumn Twilight' by the Muggle authors Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman. It's the first book in a series called DragonLance, that I'm sure you'll all love reading. You have one week to acquire the book. Good luck in your next class." The students stood up and left the room.  
  
Blythe stood transfixed for a moment, amazed at how well her first class went. The ones that followed that day, and for the next week, played out in a similar fashion. Everyone was interested in the fact that she was a Muggle, which made them even more keen on finding out about the Muggle World.  
  
Near the end of the week however, Blythe's curiosity was peaked. By that time every student in the school knew what she was. As she walked to her classroom, she could hear a few students talking within about Muggles and Hogwarts. Before entering the room, she stopped outside the door and listened intently to the conversation.  
  
"I just don't know how she managed to get in! It says right here that no Muggle can even see Hogwarts, let alone get to it."  
  
"Don't believe everything you read, Jeffery. I'm sure there's a way for some Muggles to slip through. Professor Farrah did, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not possible. You don't understand. It's a very complex Muggle repelling spell they've got around all the schools. She couldn't've found it without some kind of charm on her."  
  
'A charm on me? When or how could I have got a charm on me?' Blythe thought this over as carefully as she could for the following few seconds, but nothing came to her mind as to when, how or why she would have a charm placed upon her allowing her to see and enter Hogwarts. Not to mention who would have done it and where it was done. Absently she continued to listen as the boy, Jeffery, continued to explain to the girl about what a Muggle would see if they came across Hogwarts. Blythe recalled clearly the day she had arrived at the school, she saw a castle, no sign, just a castle. She remembered that very well indeed. At long last she shook away her ponderings and entered the classroom to start her lesson. 


	10. Remembrance

Chapter Ten: Remembrance  
  
The week ended at long last. Blythe was exhausted. She had no idea teaching could take so much out of a person, which gave her a newfound respect for Professors. Especially those of a magic school. "Perhaps I should be nicer to Professor Snape when I see him. Maybe that's why he's always so harsh. I can't imagine anyone not having a nervous breakdown around here, and he probably has a lot to deal with."  
  
Blythe almost scolded herself the second the words came out of her mouth. She had forgotten that if you speak of the devil, chances are, he will make an appearance. Severus Snape had just rounded the corner. "Oh, hello, Professor Snape." Blythe forced her voice to sound cheerful and plastered a smile on her face.  
  
The Professor's eyes narrowed and looked her over with obvious suspicion. "What are you so happy about, Miss Farrah?"  
  
She smiled more genuinely at what he called her. He had to speak her name from now on because she was a Professor herself. It was obvious from his expression that he hated every second of it, which was why, Blythe assumed, he always managed to avoid her. "Oh, nothing, Sir. It's just a lovely day and I'm in a good mood."  
  
"Hmm..." His eyes remained narrowed, his face cold as ice. "I'm sure you have something better to do with your time than stand around in the hallways. Shouldn't you be visiting the Muggle World on your days off?"  
  
Blythe knew it would have pleased him almost as much as getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts job if she were to suddenly leave Hogwarts, especially if she never came back. "No, I'm afraid not, Professor. All my things are here and there's nothing I need from the Muggle World, so there's no point in my going there." Speaking of the Muggle World, Blythe was suddenly reminded of what had recently transpired in one of her classes. "I have a question for you, Professor, now that I think about it."  
  
Severus scowled deeply. He never liked it when Blythe had a question for him because it usually involved asking him about his least favourite thing. Muggles. "And what is it, Miss Farrah? I hope it's something important for once, since I'm in a bit of a hurry to get to my office."  
  
"It won't take long, I promise." She rolled her eyes at his lame excuse to leave as soon as possible. "I was just wondering, what kind of charm a Muggle would have to have on them in order to find Hogwarts?"  
  
He looked her over carefully, as if taking in both her appearance and her question. His brow furrowed and his black eyes narrowed even more. "Why would I tell you? You should already know that, Miss Farrah, considering you're a Muggle and you're here." He sneered at her then. "Now, as I said, I have business to attend to. If you want to know so badly, perhaps you should try the library like everyone else." His last words fell upon Blythe's ears as he walked away from her. "Provided you can find it without a charm."  
  
Blythe spun around and glared at his back, but she managed to bite back her comments until he was out of earshot. Then she began to mutter to herself. "'Provided you can find it without a charm', he says. Ugh! When did I start putting up with crap from the likes of him? I'm getting too soft, that's got to be the problem." She turned around once more and started off in the direction she was going. "I suppose I'll have to speak to Professor Dumbledore himself if I want any answers. I'll be damned if I take Snape's advice. Look in the library. Pfft. I've seen some of those books, I'd never find anything!"  
  
It wouldn't take her long to find Albus Dumbledore. She discovered him standing outside her office looking almost befuddled. He turned to her and smiled warmly as she approached. "Good day, Blythe. How was your first week as a Professor?"  
  
"It went pretty well, actually. And I'm very glad you're here, Albus, I really need to speak with you about something." She quickly unlocked her office door and walked in, holding the door open for the Headmaster.  
  
He walked in after her and closed the door himself. "Before we begin, since there's something I wanted to discuss with you as well, would you care for some tea?"  
  
"Tea would be great, thanks." Blythe smiled gratefully and sat down at her desk. "You needed to talk to me too? That's quite a coincidence."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is." Albus chuckled softly then pulled out his wand, waved it around and a table with a teapot and two cups appeared in the room.  
  
"I wish I wasn't a Muggle sometimes. Life seems a lot easier with magic."  
  
"True, true, but there's a certain satisfaction that comes from doing things yourself, Blythe. Magic makes things easier, but it also takes away the pleasure of knowing you did something with your own two hands."  
  
"I suppose you're right about that, Albus. But it'd still be nice once in awhile." She smiled at him, then became somewhat serious. "Now, what did you need to talk about?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore poured the tea into the cups, passed one to Blythe then leaned back in the chair with the other one. "Actually, I was hoping to talk about how you managed to find Hogwarts." He smiled at her in a way that suggested he knew that was what she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
She laughed softly then composed herself again. "Can you somehow read minds, Albus? That's exactly why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know what charm had to be used on a Muggle in order for them to find Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, there are many things within my power, Blythe, but I do not speak of them." He winked at her knowing his answer was not really an answer at all. "I do know what charm it is that has to be used. Unfortunately I have yet to find out who placed it on you."  
  
"Would you happen to know why it was put on me then?"  
  
"That's another question I haven't entirely found an answer to, Blythe. Though I do have a few theories."  
  
"I might as well here them then." She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs waiting for his response.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we might as well discuss it. We may just come across a definite answer."  
  
Albus told her about his different thoughts of why the charm was cast upon her. One of which was that maybe the caster mistakenly thought Blythe was a Witch who was somehow overlooked by the Ministry of Magic. Another was the possibility that she had somehow greatly assisted a Witch or Wizard and they decided to pay her back by giving her a way into Hogwarts to learn more about the Wizarding World.  
  
Blythe stopped him on his last point. "Wait. Albus, you think it's possible that this charm was some form of gratitude for helping someone?"  
  
"It's quite possible, Blythe. You have an idea?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Five years ago, there was a little redheaded girl...." Blythe told Albus the story of her strange meeting with four odd people in cloaks and the little girl she saved from five bullies. She told him how she managed to help the girl and brought her back to the strangers in order to find her parents.  
  
Albus Dumbledore leaned back casually in his seat, his bright blue eyes focused on Blythe as he listened to her story with reverent attention. He nodded when she finished. "I think that would do it, Blythe. That would be a good enough reason for most Witches or Wizards to charm you. By your description, I'd have to say it sounds like a Weasley child." He paused and thought for a moment. "Yes, Ginny would've been about that age five years ago. At least that gives us an excellent beginning. We can easily work from there."  
  
"Good. And there's no time like the present, right?" Blythe jumped up out of her seat, almost spilling her untouched tea in the process.  
  
Albus laughed but his eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry, Blythe, but it will have to wait for now. We don't want to scare poor Miss Weasley half to death, do we? Imagine what she would think if the Headmaster and an overexcited Professor of Muggle Studies suddenly walked up to her and asked if her parents charmed any Muggles five years ago."  
  
"Hmm...I guess you're right." Blythe sighed and dropped back down into her chair. She calmly rubbed her temples with one hand as she took her first sip of tea. "Do you think we could arrange something then? Maybe with her parents?"  
  
"Of course. I'll see what I can do about it, Blythe. For the time being, however, I think you should try to keep it from your mind. All that matters is that you're here and you're very well liked by everyone."  
  
"Well, almost everyone." Blythe smiled weakly thinking of her run-in with Severus Snape not so very long ago.  
  
"Oh? Do you know someone who you haven't managed to charm?" Albus winked at her a second time.  
  
Blythe smiled shyly and spoke in hushed tones, remembering the saying about the devil. "Professor Severus Snape. He still hates me with every shred of life in him."  
  
The Headmaster chuckled softly. "It takes Severus a long time to warm up to people in the least, Blythe. Don't be too concerned. I'm sure once he gets to know you better he'll come around."  
  
'Yeah, sure, with his wand in one hand and a vile of poison in the other', Blythe thought to herself. "I'll have to take your word for it, Albus. I have a feeling it won't be anytime in the near future though." 'If ever', she added mentally.  
  
"Now, since I'm not yet finished my tea, and you've only just begun yours, what else can we talk about to pass the time?"  
  
"Well, there's the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees....", Blythe sang then trailed off with a coy smile. "But of course, you'll know all about that already."  
  
Professor Dumbledore tilted his head to one side with an expression of extreme vexation on his kind face, though a smile played at the corners of his lips. "No, I don't believe I've heard that song. Please, continue."  
  
Blythe could feel her face turning many shades of pink at Albus' suggestion. "Um, I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you."  
  
"Alright then." He continued to smile at her until a knock came to the door.  
  
"Come in!", Blythe chimed happily.  
  
The door opened, and yet again, Blythe looked into the cold, hate filled eyes of Professor Snape. "Headmaster, there is a matter of extreme urgency that needs your immediate attention." He deliberately avoided looking at Blythe, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Albus stood up and looked apologetically at Blythe again. "I am sorry about this, Blythe, but you know how it is. There's always some emergency that needs my attention." He put down his almost empty cup of tea and bustled out of the room.  
  
Snape, for whatever reason, decided to stay behind.  
  
"Was there something else you wanted?", Blythe forced her voice to remain calm and sweet, but her undertone was bitter.  
  
"Did you have a nice chat with the Headmaster, Miss Farrah?" His voice was silky, and if Blythe were anyone but herself, it would have easily been a voice that could seduce almost any woman. His cold sneer however kept her hormones in check.  
  
She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering him, attempting to remain calm and not bite his head off as she so badly wanted to do. "Yes, actually. We had a lovely, even charming, discussion."  
  
Severus' voice began to deepen and became slightly harsh once again. "What about?"  
  
"I don't recall as it's any of your business what happens within the walls of my office, Professor Snape." She smirked triumphantly at him before continuing. "What Albus and I talked about is strictly between he and I. And if there's nothing else you'd like to discuss, I'd appreciate you leaving. There's a cold draft coming from somewhere and I'll have to find it so I can learn how to keep it out." Her sarcasm was not lost on Snape.  
  
Severus' voice was dripping with venom as he spoke to her again, his eyes were barely slits of black they were narrowed so much, and the most wicked and chilling scowl was on his face. "If the castle is too 'drafty' for you, maybe you should take the hint and leave to a warmer climate in the Muggle World."  
  
Blythe looked around the room for a moment as she spoke. "Now that's peculiar. I could've sworn I just heard a snake." Her eyes quickly shifted back to Severus and a cruel grin was on her lips, her own eyes narrowed, but not in the same way his were. Hers were narrowed in a vicious laughing manner.  
  
The Professor finally lost his temper and hissed loudly, almost spitting as he did so. "Listen to me when I tell you this, Miss Farrah. I am not a man to be trifled with, and if you continue to do so, you'll find the remainder of your days to be quite unpleasant ones."  
  
"The remainder of my days here, you mean.", Blythe corrected helpfully.  
  
"No, the remainder of your days, period." With that, he swept out of the room and disappeared around the corner.  
  
For the first time since she'd arrived at Hogwarts, Blythe actually feared Professor Severus Snape. It wasn't what he said that scared her, it was the fact that he meant every word, and she knew it. 


	11. To Make Matters Worse

To warn you all ahead of time, some people may not like what Blythe does in this chapter, but don't worry, Snape will get his revenge in chapters soon to come.  
  
Chapter Eleven: To Make Matters Worse  
  
Blythe wandered the halls in a not so blissful daze after her threat from Severus Snape. He was indeed a cold and callous man. She wondered if anything could break through the thick walls and layers of ice.  
  
She walked around for a long while until she came across Remus Lupin. Her heart made a sudden leap at the sight of him. She was about to rush over, when she noticed him talking to someone. A young boy of about 13 who was attempting to hide a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt.  
  
Blythe decided it would be best to leave them to their discussion. She contented herself to walk by and say a brief hello to Remus along her way. He turned to her with a bright smile.  
  
"Blythe, how lovely to see you again. Are your classes keeping you busy?"  
  
"Yes, very, Remus. Though I have to admit, I'm loving every minute of it. My students are excellent. So inquisitive and willing to learn. I just adore them."  
  
"I'm glad to hear you're getting on so well." He turned from her for a moment and smiled down at the lad he'd been talking to, then turned back to Blythe. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Harry Potter." He nodded to the boy.  
  
Harry didn't seem pleased about the introduction of his full name. He sighed, shifted his weight onto his opposite foot, and seemed to be awaiting a specific reaction. Blythe extended her hand and smiled warmly at him. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Miss Farrah."  
  
The lad appeared to be shocked about something, then a wide grin broke over his face. His green eyes looked very lively. "It's nice to meet you, Miss." He paused for a moment, then continued in a low voice. "Aren't you going to ask about my scar?"  
  
A quizzical expression revealed itself on Blythe's face. "No. Why should I? Is it something important?"  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I know you don't understand why I'm saying that, but believe me, you deserve it."  
  
"Well...uh...you're welcome, I suppose." She giggled and turned to Remus again. "So when would you be available to complete my tour, Remus?"  
  
"Oh, how does this evening after dinner sound?"  
  
"Sounds perfect.", Blythe told him with a bright smile.  
  
"Tour? Of what, Professor Lupin?", Harry asked.  
  
Remus turned to him again and smiled. "Of Hogwarts, Harry. Blythe here is a Muggle who happened across the school."  
  
"Wait, that means you're the new Professor of Muggle Studies Hermione keeps talking about!", stated Harry excitedly.  
  
"That I am, Harry. And Hermione is an excellent student. I've heard many Professors telling me that she always seems to have the answers, but she's extremely well behaved in my class. Hardly ever raises her hand unless she's asked."  
  
Harry looked completely thunderstruck about this news. "Really? She's a real know-it-all in everything else. I think she just likes to show off how much she's studied."  
  
Blythe beamed at him. "Maybe it's because I'm not a magic using person, Harry. As Remus said, I'm a Muggle, like Hermione's parents. Perhaps that has something to do with it."  
  
"Maybe." Harry shrugged. "She probably doesn't feel like she has to prove anything to you. Maybe you make her feel like she's already worthy of praise."  
  
"That could be it, Harry.", Blythe admitted. She turned to Remus once again, her smile never leaving her face. "Well, I should be on my way, Remus. I'll talk to you again soon."  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
Blythe walked off smiling and humming to herself at the prospect of seeing Remus again. It was strange, but she was starting to develop feelings for him, even though she rarely saw him anymore. 'I wonder what it is he needs Snape for though', she wondered. Then a wave of depression broke over her. Severus Snape. Would he go through with what he'd threatened? Or would he just try to make her life at Hogwarts miserable. "Doubtful he could. At least, not while I can still see Remus from time to time.", she told herself. This cheered her up a little.  
  
"Don't get too close to him, Miss Farrah.", came a whispered voice from around the corner.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Snape stepped out into the hallway with a sneer on his face. "I had given you slightly more credit than this, Miss Farrah. I didn't realize you were deaf as well as intellectually challenged."  
  
Blythe's brow furrowed and her eyes became emerald slits. "What do you want now? Come to threaten the Muggle a bit more?"  
  
Snape's cold laugh filled the empty corridor. "Not exactly. I came to warn you, more or less. Of course, you don't have to listen to me. You'll find out soon enough, being the cunning woman that you are." His words were saturated with sarcasm when he said this.  
  
"Oh, so now you're trying to be the 'good guy'? Why don't I believe you? So far you've done nothing but go out of your way to make me miserable, and you think for a second that I'll believe this rubbish that Remus is dangerous? Please. You might think I'm an idiot, but don't take me for a fool, Professor."  
  
"Just as I thought. You're as thick as Muggles have always been." He stared at her, almost through her, in a way that made her feel like he was placing himself on a pedestal. "I've given you good advice, Miss Farrah, I'll leave it up to you whether or not you accept it."  
  
"And since it comes from you, I don't think I will.", she answered scathingly. "What good is your word against his actions anyway? He's been nothing but a gentleman and a friend to me since I arrived. And what've you done? You've been nothing but a little pri...."  
  
His scowl deepened and his voice harshened considerably. "Fine. Say what you like, but know this. I went to school with Remus Lupin and I found out more than I needed to about him. His kind is as unwelcome here as yours, even more so I daresay."  
  
"Oh really. And what 'kind' would that be? I suppose you're going to tell me he's a vampire or something ridiculous like that. I won't have it. I'm sick of your lies, and I'm sick of you. Stay away from me, Snape, or so help me I'll do my best to see you in hell."  
  
Again his icy laugh rang out. "And what can you do to me?"  
  
Blythe walked up to him slowly and purposefully, and before he could react, her hand was clutching his throat. "I don't need magic to hurt someone, Snape. Keep that in mind and ask yourself this, will you be able to pull out your precious wand in time to stop me? Leave me alone, Severus Snape, or I will see you in hell, and it'll be my hand that sends you there." Then she turned on one heel and stalked off, leaving the Professor standing there in absolute shock at her actions.  
  
"Who does he think he is? Walking around threatening people. I'm so glad I was able to give him a dose of his own medicine. Stupid sod deserved every bit of it." Her hands shook with anger, but she wasn't able to convince herself she'd done the right thing. Nor did she feel good about it.  
  
She studied her palms for a moment as she continued to mutter to herself, this time in a more chastising way. "What was I thinking? It's bad enough he makes me feel like I don't belong, but did I really have to stoop to his level with threats? I even grabbed his throat! What's wrong with me? I've never been that mad at anyone! Never have I laid a hand on someone in a violent way. I'm going to have to avoid him if I don't want this kind of behaviour to continue." She sighed, and when she looked up, she found herself at her office.  
  
She slipped through the door, closed and locked it behind her, and made her way to her chair. She slumped down into it, her entire body shook now, but not from anger. She couldn't believe what she'd done. "What gives me the right to do and say such things? Nothing. I'm not like them, I'm so different I can't help but feel out of place here. I'm nobody in comparison to them. I'm just a Muggle. I don't have a wand, I can't use magic. I probably couldn't mix a proper potion if my life depended on it. So why am I here?"  
  
The answer to that was easy. Only four things kept her at Hogwarts, and Professor Remus Lupin was at the top of that short list. Blythe hid her face in her hands and closed her eyes for a few moments trying to calm herself. Her nerves were at their limit. She was terrified, angry and filled with regret all at once. It was almost an overload for her.  
  
She glanced up at the clock after a few minutes and noticed it was almost dinnertime. She stood up, walked out of her office, closed and locked the door again, then headed towards the Great Hall. She paused before the double doors, expecting the worst upon entering, then went in. There were no cheers from the Gryffindors, no unusual grimaces from the Slytherins and no looks of disappointment or resentment from the Professors. 'Maybe he decided to keep it to himself', Blythe thought.  
  
She made her way to the table, sat amongst the Professors and ate her supper without a word.  
  
Remus was quick to notice her peculiar behaviour. "What's wrong, Blythe?", he whispered in her ear.  
  
A blush appeared on her pale face. "Oh, nothing, Remus. I just had a rather...eventful day, that's all."  
  
"Oh? What happened in the time between when I saw you earlier and now?"  
  
Blythe choked on her food for a moment before sputtering, "N-nothing! Nothing happened!"  
  
"Well, alright. If you want to talk while I'm showing you around, I'll listen." Then he turned and started eating in silence. 


	12. Beginnings and Admittance

Sorry everyone. This chapter's pretty short, but the rest will be long again, I promise. As for the question about what 'book' this would take place in, you were right. I've based this off the third book. *smiles* I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Beginnings and Admittance  
  
When the dinner was over, Blythe was the first to exit the hall after the students. She waited for Remus in the Entrance Hall, near the large doors. She leaned against a suit of armour, which made no squeaks of complaint, crossed her arms over her small chest and watched the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
At long last they swung open and the Professors walked out. As Remus made his way over to Blythe, Severus Snape cast her a seething look before heading towards his precious dungeons. She ignored Snape's icy glare as Remus walked up to her. She smiled brightly at him and hooked her hand over his elbow as she turned to the door.  
  
"Well, well. Aren't you in a playful mood." He chuckled at her bold action.  
  
"Yes, indeed! I guess all I really needed was a good meal in my belly and a friendly face to look at." She winked at him, then looked outside when he opened the door for her.  
  
Remus shook his head slightly as he looked down at her. "You are definitely an odd duck, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup. Can't get nothin' past you, huh?" She giggled and nudged him gently in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
The two of them strolled through the grounds and walked down to the lake. "Is there really a giant squid in there?", Blythe asked. She watched the lake's surface with all the fascination of a child.  
  
Remus' eyes danced as he watched her excitement grow steadily. He was silent for some time, allowing the tension to mount. Then he spoke softly. "Yes, there's really a giant squid in the lake.", he told her with a chuckle.  
  
"Wow.", she said in awe. "Can I see it?" She turned her childlike gaze up to Remus' face as she said this, her pale green orbs caught the moonlight and glittered like ancient emeralds.  
  
He was left completely speechless as he looked into those green depths. Never had he seen such eyes. Their innocence, beauty and kindness were unmatched by anything. He sat there dumbstruck, just staring at her until her concerned voice reached his ears, sounding as though from a distance.  
  
"Remus? Are you okay? You don't look so well. You've gone suddenly pale and look like you might faint."  
  
He shook himself out of his daze and smiled weakly at her. "No, I'm alright." He turned his head away and felt himself blushing faintly. "I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are."  
  
A playful grin spread across Blythe's gentle face, she batted her eyelids at him and cooed her words. "You really think so, Remus darling?"  
  
He chanced a look at her and laughed heartily at what he glimpsed. Any regret he had felt about revealing his thoughts to her were quickly banished from his mind. He simply nodded, unable to respond through his chuckles.  
  
As his laughing died down, Blythe took on a more serious approach. She placed her hand gently over his and caressed his hand with her thumb. "I'm glad that made you feel better, Remus. Don't ever look as though you're going to take back what you say. I really like being around you and you're one of the very few who've ever complimented me on anything in my life. Please don't take that away."  
  
His eyes met hers once more. He noticed a sad look in her liquid, emerald pools. "No, never, Blythe. I meant every word I said, and I won't take it back, don't worry. I have to admit though, I'm rather surprised that few people have ever noticed how lovely your eyes are."  
  
It was Blythe's turn to do the blushing now. She quickly turned her face away to hide the reaction, but she was afraid he already noticed. A smile played on her thin lips as she spoke softly. "Well, I've always been different from everyone else, and people tend to ignore me more often than not. I guess that's just the way life is sometimes. It's almost like they're scared of anyone who's different from them. They don't even take the time to get to know someone for who they really are, rather than what they seem to be."  
  
"Yes, I know that all too well, Blythe." Remus sighed heavily as he looked to the ground. "I've been judged the same way for too many years. I guess that's why I'm so drawn to you. You didn't know a thing about me or my past, and still you took the time to know and befriend me. That means more to me than you could possibly imagine."  
  
Blythe began laughing suddenly, and for no apparent reason. Remus looked down at her puzzled, then smiled and asked, "And what's so funny?"  
  
After a few moments, she managed to calm herself again. "This is getting too mushy. Maybe we should find something to focus our minds on before things get out of hand."  
  
"Yes, I have to agree with you there." Remus stood and offered his arm to Blythe. She accepted with a jovial smile and they proceeded back to the castle. 


	13. Just When Things Start To Look Up

Chapter Thirteen: Just When Things Start To Look Up  
  
Months passed like minutes, and before Blythe realized it, March had come around. She had been hearing a lot of talk about someone named Sirius Black, a supposed murderer in both the Muggle World and Wizarding one. He was considered to be extremely dangerous. She was also told about creatures called Dementors that had apparently been at Hogwarts since the beginning of the year, though she hadn't yet come across one. Despite the terrible things she heard, she had to admit she was curious about what they looked like, and the kind of affect they had on people.  
  
Her feelings for Remus continued to blossom, though she was beginning to have doubts that he felt the same for her. He was quite often unavailable now, and it almost seemed as though he was avoiding her for some unknown reason. 'Perhaps I've annoyed him in some way', Blythe thought on her way to that afternoon's class. 'Or maybe I just bore him now that he knows so much about me.'  
  
She sighed heavily as she reached her classroom and stepped in. To her amazement, there were no students present yet. Her brows furrowed as she puzzled over this. "Now where could my pupils have got to?"  
  
Suddenly a young girl came rushing into the room, her eyes darted around nervously as she looked at Blythe. "Professor Farrah! You have to come, you have to! It's Derek, he's in trouble..." Then she ran back out with Blythe at her heels.  
  
They arrived at another room, and when they walked in, they were enveloped by darkness. The only thing Blythe had to go by now was the sounds of the girl's footsteps, until the torches sprang to life and her students cheered loudly in unison, "Happy Birthday, Miss Farrah!"  
  
Tears of joy sprang to Blythe's eyes immediately. She looked around at the elaborate decorations in the room. She was left completely speechless by the sight.  
  
"You-you don't like it, Miss Farrah?", a young girl asked hesitantly.  
  
Still incapable of words, Blythe grabbed the girl and hugged her tightly. The girl hugged her back with a bright smile and again everyone cheered. It was some time before Blythe let the girl go and found her voice again. "I love it. I simply adore it! Oh, thank you so much."  
  
The entire lesson was spent celebrating Blythe's 28th birthday. She was overjoyed that someone actually remembered it, though she couldn't imagine how they'd found out.  
  
One of the smaller boys in the class approached her as everyone was beginning to leave. "Miss Farrah?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"There's going to be a bigger and better celebration for you later. I just thought I'd warn you so you don't end up not speaking again and making them wonder whether or not you like it." He smiled up at her and his eyes were bright with laughter.  
  
Blythe giggled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Derek."  
  
She walked out feeling her spirits raised considerably. All her dismal thoughts had left her and likely would not be returning for some time. She had plenty of time before dinner, since she didn't have any more classes for the afternoon. After arriving at her office, grabbing her warmest cloak and walking out onto the grounds, she decided to sit by the lake and content herself to simply stare out at the ice covered waters.  
  
Blythe sat there in silence watching Hagrid breaking the ice on the lake for the giant squid. He waved enthusiastically at her and she smiled and returned the gesture. He didn't approach her, she supposed he sensed she just wanted to be alone, either that or he was just too busy breaking the ice. She could feel herself going into a daze as she sat there staring out over the smooth surface of the dark, ice covered water. Snow was beginning to fall again in large, white flakes. She leaned back on the bench and smiled at the beauty of the scenery until a hand gently rested on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up with a start into the kind and gentle face of Remus Lupin. A warm smile broke over her lips. "Hello there, stranger. It's been awhile since I've seen you."  
  
Remus grinned down at her. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Not at all." Blythe patted the spot beside her.  
  
Remus walked around the bench and sat down next to her, slightly closer than he usually did, but Blythe didn't mind in the least. He turned to face her with a faint blush in his cheeks as he spoke. "I...uh...bought you something for your birthday." He chuckled nervously as he pulled forth a small package wrapped in glittering paper.  
  
Blythe was too mesmerized by the wrapping itself to worry about what was inside the small parcel. The paper had a winter scene playing out on it. There were Wizard children sliding down a large hill blanketed with snow. Snow flakes fell softly all around the parcel and back in the forest of the picture Blythe distinctly saw a unicorn pawing the snow covered ground with a golden hoof.  
  
Remus' laughter evaporated her reverie and she looked up at him with a weak, child-like smile. "What's so funny?"  
  
Blythe could barely make out his words through his chuckling. "You...you really...like that wrapping....paper...", his voice trailed off into another fit. His eyes danced with his cheer and he looked more genuinely pleased than he had since she'd met him.  
  
She feigned indignance. "Well, we don't exactly have stuff like this in the Muggle World, you know. Hmph!" Then she too broke into giggles.  
  
Remus had just started calming down when Blythe made her comment, and it all started over again.  
  
After a few long moments, where their laughter rang out unbroken, they finally calmed and started wiping tears from their eyes. "I haven't laughed like that in many years, Blythe. Thank you."  
  
Blythe's face was still red from laughing so hard and so long. It took her a minute to compose herself and get her breath back before she could answer him. "You're welcome, Remus. I'm glad I could make you happy."  
  
"Now, would you mind concentrating on what's in the wrapping paper, rather than what's on it?", he chuckled softly.  
  
"Of course, of course, Remus." She beamed at him and began carefully removing the paper. She would cherish it and put it somewhere safe so that she could look at it anytime she wanted. She opened the box to find a small pendant in the shape of a heart. It was pure silver and on a chain of the same metal. She stared at it in veneration. She was finding it difficult to speak quite often that day.  
  
"Do you like it?", Remus inquired cautiously.  
  
Blythe nodded wordlessly at his question, her mouth hung open as she continued to stare at the small, silver heart.  
  
"Are you going to open it?"  
  
With now shaking hands, she slipped one of her nails in the small crack and carefully opened the locket to see two small moving pictures within. On one side was Blythe herself with a bright smile, and on the other was Remus, smiling shyly and waving. "It-it's beautiful, Remus.", was all she was able to whisper as she looked at the necklace.  
  
Remus took it gently from her hand, tilted her head forward and clasped the necklace on her. "I think that's where it belongs", he told her with a playful, yet timid wink.  
  
Without warning, Blythe wrapped her arms around Remus' shoulders and hugged him tightly. After his initial surprise at her action, he encircled her waist with his own arms and smiled into her hair as she whispered. "Thank you so much, Remus. It's the best present I've ever gotten in my life!"  
  
He reached up one hand and lightly brushed his fingers through her long hair. It felt like strands of woven silk beneath his hand. He took a deep and steadying breath before speaking again. "Blythe, it isn't really that much. Honestly. It's only a locket." He continued to smile as he pulled away from her slowly and almost reluctantly. "It's okay, Blythe. I thought you deserved something nice like this." He reached up a hand and pressed a finger on the locket with a smile. "And it looks wonderful on you."  
  
She blushed furiously at his compliment and started twisting a few strands of her long hair around one finger. "Thanks, Remus.", she replied in a hushed tone.  
  
"That's not all you can expect either.", he said, changing the subject. "There's going to be a private party for you as well, and probably a ton of gifts. You're very well liked here, Blythe, and quite popular."  
  
She fidgeted with her fingernails as she spoke again. "Well, so long as there's one person here that likes me, I'm very happy."  
  
"Oh? There's someone who's captured your fancy, is there?" He couldn't hide his disappointment from his voice completely.  
  
"Yes, there is actually." Blythe looked up at him with a small grin. "And he's sitting with me right now."  
  
Remus was taken aback by her confession and he too began blushing uncontrollably. "Well I...uh...wasn't expecting that." He chuckled nervously. "And might I ask how long this has been going on?"  
  
"A few weeks now. I haven't seen you though, so I couldn't tell you about it sooner. I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake by letting you know."  
  
"No, no, not at all, Blythe. I'm glad you told me because I didn't have the courage to say it myself." Remus smiled weakly at her as he took her hand in his own. "Look, this probably isn't the right time or place for us to be saying these things, and overall, we really don't know each other. I mean, there's so much you've told me about yourself, but there's a lot that you don't know about me. I-I can't tell you my secrets just yet, but if you give me time, I'll definitely share them with you."  
  
"In that case, you can have all the time in the world, Remus. I can wait." She winked playfully at him as she stood. "It's getting a lot colder out here, and I have a feeling it's almost dinnertime, so would you care to join me on my way back to the castle?"  
  
"I'd love to." Remus stood beside her, took her hand and placed it on his arm, then walked with her back up to Hogwarts for supper.  
  
Blythe was in a state of euphoria for days, until things took a drastic turn for the worst. One night, she was walking about the grounds, waiting for Remus to show up as he had promised. She walked for hours and began to wonder where he was when she heard a voice behind her whisper, "If you're waiting on Remus, perhaps you should try his office, Miss Farrah."  
  
She didn't need to see the person to know who it was, and she didn't even turn around to face him as she spoke. "Professor Snape, can't you leave well enough alone?"  
  
When she turned to face him, he smirked down at her in a wicked sort of way. "What's the matter, Miss Farrah? Afraid of what you might find out if you went to his office to see him?"  
  
"No. Why should I be?" Blythe eyed Snape suspiciously thinking that he'd done something to Remus.  
  
"Go find out for yourself." He stalked off back to the castle with a proud smirk on his face.  
  
Blythe shrugged and started towards the school once Snape was out of sight. She ventured up to Remus' office and knocked on his door. When no answer came for a few minutes, she tried again. This time the door opened a crack.  
  
"Remus? Remus, are you here?", Blythe called out as she pushed the door open slightly.  
  
She walked in and looked around, then she noticed it. At the back of the room, lying on a small rug, was a full grown wolf. Though it was larger than any wolf Blythe had ever seen before. It was fast asleep and seemed completely oblivious to her presence. 'Good thing for me', Blythe thought.  
  
She was just about to leave when she noticed something odd about the wolf, aside from it's size. One either side of it's head were two white streaks of fur. 'Hmm, kind of like Remus' hair', she noted. She then assumed that the wolf was his pet and went along her way.  
  
Blythe met up with Remus the next day. He apologized for his absence the night before and seemed a bit nervous.  
  
"It's okay, Remus. I don't mind. I just wish you could've told me you were too busy to come out and play'.", she teased.  
  
He laughed nervously. "Yes, well..."  
  
"By the way, is that wolf your pet? It's awfully large."  
  
"Oh...uh....I have to go, Blythe. I have something I need to attend to." Remus ran off without giving her any real explanation at all.  
  
Blythe frowned deeply at Remus' sudden departure. "Gee, thanks for telling me." She stalked off angrily in the opposite direction, hoping to clear her head.  
  
After walking for three hours, Blythe only succeeded in making herself angrier. She couldn't believe Remus' audacity to just leave her standing there. "Who does he think he is running off like that? Does he honestly believe I'll accept a lame excuse like that and let him get away with it?! Ugh! The nerve of men. It's no wonder I've never settled down."  
  
Frustrated with Remus and herself, she finally managed to get into the castle for lunch. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about classes at least. She was relieved for that small mercy. She looked up at the Professor's table and noticed Remus looking strained and flustered. Her eyes narrowed and she decided to sit at the opposite end of the table beside Professor Flitwick.  
  
Remus continuously glanced down the table at her, and when she looked up, he smiled weakly. She turned up her nose and concentrated on her conversation with Flitwick again, barely touching her food at all.  
  
Blythe didn't cheer up in the days to come. Every time she noticed Remus in the halls, she spun around and walked the other way. There were also rumours flying that this Sirius Black person had managed to find a way into Hogwarts. The only ones who didn't seem bothered by the news were Albus Dumbledore and herself.  
  
She was told by a number of students about a massacre Black had caused twelve years prior, but she always shrugged it off and said, "People can change, if you give them a chance. He hasn't harmed anyone at Hogwarts yet, so don't be too concerned." 


	14. Promises Almost Kept

Chapter Fourteen: Promises Almost Kept  
  
Blythe hadn't spoken to Remus Lupin for three weeks. It was April, the air was fresher, buds were showing on the trees and life was springing up everywhere before she actually broke down and talked to him.  
  
"Blythe, I know you've been avoiding me, for good reason, but please, will you ever speak to me again?", he pleaded one after noon in the grounds.  
  
She sighed heavily. Her heart and her pride were both still wounded, but she was desperate to be near him again. "Of course, Remus. I'll understand if you think I've been acting like a child. But I....why did you run away from me when I only asked you a simple question?"  
  
"It wasn't as simple a question as you may think. In fact, remember when I gave you that pendant?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Blythe looked him over quizzically.  
  
"Remember when I told you that there are things about me that you don't know, and I needed time before I could tell you?"  
  
"Yes", she answered slowly.  
  
"The answer about the wolf is one of those well guarded secrets I have. The only thing I can safely tell you is that he's not my pet."  
  
Blythe blinked her eyes a few times, a look of puzzlement on her face as she tried to comprehend what lay beneath his answer. There was something he was hiding, and buried deep within his statement was the truth, but what was it?  
  
Remus looked her over and quickly realized what she was thinking. She was never good at hiding from her face what went through her mind. "Please, Blythe. Don't try to figure it out. I will tell you eventually, I will. Just give me some time."  
  
"How much time do you need, Remus?", she asked impatiently.  
  
"Not much, I promi...."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't what?" He was shocked that she'd cut him off.  
  
"Don't make promises. You're not good at keeping them."  
  
Remus closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he deserved that verbal slap, but he still hadn't expected to hear it from her. "You're right, Blythe. I'm sorry. Is there any way for me to make this all up to you? The secrecy, the breaking promises, everything?"  
  
She thought about that for a moment, and nodded slightly. "Yes, there is a way."  
  
"Tell me and I'll do anything I can.", he stated firmly and seriously.  
  
Her eyes met his, fierce determination writhed within their liquid green surfaces. "If you want to make it up to me, then take me for a walk through the forest. Everyone keeps saying I can't go in there by myself, and no one's willing to walk with me, but I really want to see it."  
  
Remus smiled faintly but brightly. "Of course, Blythe. That's not much of a request. Are you sure that's all you really want?"  
  
"Well, if you take me in the forest, then I'll have the two things I want."  
  
"Seeing the forest and having me at your side?", he ventured carefully.  
  
She nodded again and grinned in a way that suggested she was already over her angst. "That's right.", she told him as she winked.  
  
He chuckled. "And it's nice to be in good company again." Remus walked over and gave Blythe a tight hug, then quickly released her with a blush. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't help but show how happy I am to be in your good graces once more."  
  
She instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. "It's okay, Remus. I really don't mind a bit."  
  
They held onto each other for a moment, it was nice not having any anger between them now, and then let go and stepped back, each with a shy expression. "Well, uh, should we go in for lunch, Blythe? I'm rather hungry."  
  
She laughed. "Yes, of course, Remus. So am I."  
  
"You won't mind sitting next to me again, would you?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
After lunch, Remus took Blythe out to see the forest. It was far less dangerous before dark, he told her. In the distance Blythe made out the form of a white steed. She tugged on the sleeve of Remus' robes and pointed. "What is such a beautiful horse doing out in the forest?"  
  
Remus leaned down and whispered into her ear. "That is a unicorn, not a horse, Blythe. They're highly magical creatures, and tend to only like females." Blythe gaped, slack-jawed and wide eyed, at the creature. She'd imagined unicorns, of course, but she never thought she'd actually see one. Remus smiled down at her awestruck expression, but remained silent. The unicorn turned to face them, stood in it's place for a moment, then began walking forwards a few steps. "I think he's coming over to say hello to you."  
  
"M-me? But why?"  
  
"Maybe he thinks you're as beautiful as I...", he stopped himself from saying more.  
  
But Blythe didn't even raise her head. She was enthralled by the grace and magnificence of the unicorn steadily approaching her. Finally the lovely beast stopped dead in front of her. She slowly reached up a shaking hand, then began to withdraw it. "No, I can't."  
  
::Why not, young human?::, whispered an angelic voice inside her head.  
  
"B-because a u-u-unicorn is a creature of a-absolute pur-purity. What right does a flawed m-mortal like me have to touch upon s-such beauty?", she stammered. She had never heard such a voice or seen such loveliness in all her life.  
  
It was Remus' turn then to look like a deer in headlights. He gawked at Blythe's words, apparently never having expected something like that to come out of anyone. Especially when they were presented with the opportunity to pet a unicorn!  
  
::It is alright, young one. I have come to you, you did not seek me out. And if any mortal is deserving, I have not met them before now.::  
  
Blythe smiled warmly and brightly, reached up her hand again, and gently stroked the unicorn's mane. "Thank you", she whispered.  
  
The animal nodded his head and walked off into the trees, disappearing from view quickly.  
  
"That was...interesting.", Remus mentioned slowly.  
  
"Not interesting, Remus. Amazing!" Blythe proceeded to grab hold of Remus' hands and dance around.  
  
Remus laughed almost as hard as he had after he gave her the necklace. He had never before engaged in spontaneous dancing. Especially not in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He made no complaints though. He was enjoying himself too much to want it to end.  
  
Eventually Blythe stopped dancing though, much to her own disappointment. Her face was red and her breathing sporadic. "I haven't danced in ages! That felt so good!"  
  
Without warning, Remus took both of Blythe's hands in his own. "I want to ask you something, Blythe. It's something very important, and I'd like you to answer me honestly, if you can."  
  
"Of course, Remus." She looked up at him, worry quickly entering her eyes as she did so.  
  
"If ever you found out that I...that I wasn't exactly what I seem, would you hold it against me? Would you...hate me for it?"  
  
"No, Remus, never. If you're referring to your secret, you've already told me that in due time you will confide in me. I'll wait until you're ready, and I won't expect anything before then, nor after. I could never discriminate against you. You're my friend, Remus, and a very dear one at that." 'And perhaps more', she added in her mind. She kept that thought to herself though. The last thing she wanted was to scare him off.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her with gratitude. "Thank you, Blythe. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
"Now, can I ask you a question? It might be difficult for you to answer, but I'd also like the truth. And if it's too hard, or makes you too uncomfortable, I'll understand if you don't want to tell me."  
  
Remus swallowed hard and nodded. "Anything you want, Blythe."  
  
She shuffled her feet on the ground and looked down at the forest floor as she implored, "How do you feel about me, Remus?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...do you think of us as simply friends or...or....?" She couldn't finish for fear of the answer. Instead, she blurted out quite rapidly, "No, forget it. Youdon'treallyhavetoanswerthat."  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Blythe.", Remus told her with a chuckle. "What was that last bit?"  
  
"You don't really have to answer that.", she repeated at a slower pace.  
  
Remus appeared to ponder this for a moment before finally answering. "Blythe, you're question is difficult, but not so much so that I can't tell you how I feel. I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for you as more than a friend, but at the same time, I've been trying to be cautious. You really don't know me just yet, and if your feelings are returned to me, I think you have the right to know the most important detail I've been hiding from you. I can't tell you yet, but the time is coming soon. I really hope you can understand my hesitancy."  
  
Blythe nodded solemnly and smiled kindly at him. "It's okay, Remus. Take your time, as much as you need, and I'll wait for you." She would've reached out her hand to take his, but he was still holding hers. She giggled to herself and continued speaking. "And don't you worry, you're not alone in how you feel. That's why I brought it up."  
  
Neither of them were blushing this time as they made their way back to the castle. Darkness was coming on, and Remus thought it best for them to return before dinner started. After supper they parted ways in the corridor and Blythe walked to her private chambers. Every time she entered was like the first. She was always amazed with how the room looked.  
  
Blythe stepped out of her bath and wrapped towels around her body and hair. She dried off, threw her hair towel to the floor, and began to run a brush through the long, brown tresses. A knock came to her door just as she finished. She frowned into the mirror and called out, "Who's there?", in a somewhat annoyed voice. The only answer that followed was a louder knock on the door. Blythe was simply becoming more aggravated. She yelled, "I'm not opening that ruddy door until you tell me who you are!"  
  
Then whomever was at the door started banging so hard on it that it sounded like thunder echoing through her room. "Ugh! That's it! You want that door open, do you? Fine." She quietly made her way across the room, grabbed a heavy book, and unlatched the door. She stepped back then and waited for the person to come in. "It's unlocked now, so either get in here or go away.", she stated in exasperation.  
  
As the door slowly creaked open, Blythe's heart began pounding in her chest, as though trying to escape its encasement of bone and marrow. She raised the book above her head slowly, waiting for the person to come into view before 'SWOOSH'....  
  
She brought the heavy book down, but all it hit was cloth. A black cloak gently fell to the ground and laid there looking like an inky pool on the marble floor. She didn't have time to raise the book again when the cloak's owner pointed a wand to her throat. 


	15. When Dark Meets Light; Truth Be Told

Chapter Fifteen: When Dark Meets Light; Truth Be Told  
  
Blythe was backed up to one of the posts on her bed, standing there shaking with fear and staring into the seething eyes of Severus Snape.  
  
"You've insulted my intelligence, tried my patience, and trod on very thin ice indeed, Miss Farrah. I'm not about to let you get away with smacking me in the head with some menacing book. You will pay a high price, as I've told you before.", he informed her in a cool tone with an undertone of pure malice.  
  
She swallowed hard, and the action was quite audible as she did so. She forced her racing mind to slow down enough to think about the situation. Snape wasn't about to kill her, not when so many people would notice her missing. And especially not when he would have already thought out the consequences and repercussions of his actions. "You can't kill me and you know it, Snape."  
  
"And what's stopping me, Miss Farrah?" The corner of his lips twitched menacingly.  
  
"Because you know as well as I do what'll happen if you try."  
  
He laughed, but the sound was hollow and foreboding. "I don't intend to kill you, Miss Farrah. At least, not yet."  
  
"Then what do you plan on doing to me?"  
  
His black eyes trailed over her towel covered body for a moment, then he looked back at her face with a cruel sneer. "Very little, but you won't enjoy it, believe me."  
  
Her eyes widened in sudden terror. "Y-you're not going to r-r-rap....", she broke off quickly as fear and rage grew within her at the same time.  
  
Snape looked utterly disgusted by her suggestion. "Don't be so stupid! Your `charms' don't interest me in the slightest."  
  
Some of Blythe's fear subsided, and her bravery began to rise as she proclaimed, "Then what the hell do you want? Because if you waltzed in here just to wave your wand at my throat, you can stuff it up your...."  
  
"Silence!", he hissed furiously. "You speak incessantly, whether someone wants to hear you or not. I'm tired of your prancing about Hogwarts and convincing everyone you belong here. You are a menace, and I'm going to ensure that you are put in your place."  
  
"And how are you going to do..."  
  
"Did you not hear me when I told you to shut up?!" He placed his hand on her shoulder and shoved her down into a sitting position on her bed. He then leaned forward until their noses were practically touching. "Now is your time to be seen and not heard.", he said in warning.  
  
Blythe couldn't stop herself. Before she really knew what she was doing, the palm of her hand connected with the side of Snape's sneering face. She gasped at her reaction and sat there in stunned horror that she'd actually struck another person.  
  
Severus didn't take kindly to what she'd done. His free hand clenched at his side, his wand began to quiver as his wand-hand shook with his mounting fury. "You are out of line, Miss Farrah.", he mentioned in a casual tone, too casual. He turned his face back to hers, a trickle of blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth. He quickly wiped it away with his clenched fist, then opened his hand, grabbed Blythe's shoulder, and gripped her so tightly she squeaked in pain. A cold and evil smirk crossed his thin, tight lips when he heard it. "That's better. Now maybe you'll listen."  
  
Blythe stared at him, tears of pain in her eyes, but she did not speak a word for fear his grasp would tighten even more and cause the tears standing in her eyes to leak out. Snape nodded in satisfaction at her silence. He released his hold on her and began pacing the room, his wand remained out as a reminder that she'd better stay quiet. "Now that you're willing to listen, I can continue with what I was going to say." He stopped his pacing, turned and looked directly at her as though waiting for some kind of response.  
  
She swallowed again and nodded slightly in answer. Severus turned and continued his walking. "As I was saying, before I was interrupted." He raised his fingers to his cheek and tentatively rubbed it, then dropped his arm back to his side. "You need to learn your place here at Hogwarts. You are nothing but a Muggle. A useless, filthy, undermining Muggle. The lowest form of human to ever walk the earth. You have no magic, no understanding, and you discriminate against that which you know nothing about!"  
  
He paused to take a breath, and Blythe pressed her advantage with a calm and even sympathetic voice. "They've done something to you in the past, haven't they."  
  
His frosty countenance, chilling glare and icy tone were back in place instantly as he uttered a solitary word. "What?"  
  
Blythe took a deep breath and wondered for a moment if this was really the path she wanted to venture. Snape was making it blatantly obvious that he was a dangerous man no one should cross. She collected her thoughts rapidly and commented again. "Muggles. They've hurt you in the past somehow. I'm not asking you what's happened in your life. You likely wouldn't tell me anyway. But it's plain to see by the way you treat people like me that you've somehow been mistreated by those Muggles that you've met. You no longer care to know the individual, you only see us as a general population. It's not fair, but the least I can do is understand."  
  
For a moment the walls around him seemed to crack, the mask slipped out of place, and Blythe saw a glimpse of the real Severus Snape. A broken man who was filled with torment from his past. He stood there for a little while and watched her. Then he seemed to realize what she was seeing, and set the mask back in place and quickly mended the walls. "You know nothing about me or my past, Miss Farrah, and you never will."  
  
She sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. "Why do you pretend to be someone you're not, Professor? Why do you hide from people so much? You don't even open up to other Wizards, from what I've been told. You're so callous to everyone you meet, and I can't understand why." She was speaking to herself more than she was to him, but he heard her words and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"How much do you know about me? What have you been told?", he demanded harshly.  
  
"Nothing that you yourself haven't already revealed."  
  
There was silence again for long moments. Neither really knew what to say to the other. One sitting there contemplating when she was going to go too far and be killed, the other wondering how much she really knew about him.  
  
The silence was broken when Severus turned away from her. "Go get dressed."  
  
"Huh?" Blythe looked up, dazed by his command.  
  
"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself, Miss Farrah. You heard what I said."  
  
"But you're still in the room!"  
  
He turned his head and scowled at her from the corner of his eye. "Did I say I was finished teaching you a lesson yet?"  
  
She hurriedly looked to the floor in submission, then when he turned his face away again, she grabbed her clothes and began dressing herself. Her towel wasn't removed until she was finished. She sat on the bed again and waited in silence until he was ready to speak to her.  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." He turned to face her, waved his hand, and summoned a chair. He slumped down into it and stared at her. "How much do you know about your own kind, Miss Farrah? Muggles, I mean.", he added with annoyance due to the blank expression on her face.  
  
"Hardly anything, really. I don't associate much with other Muggles. I find them too ignorant and dull. Never any fun when they can't accept change or difference."  
  
The corner of his lips twitched again in an unmistakable hint of a smirk. "At least you have more sense than most of them. I'm not giving you any praise, but I will give you that much credit."  
  
"Coming from you, I'll take that as a bloody compliment!", she jeered. But she quickly vanquished the jovial attitude when he glowered briefly at her.  
  
"So you have no friends in the Muggle community?"  
  
"Not anyone I'd be willing to call a friend, no. It's very lonely being the only one like me."  
  
"Yes, I kno...I can understand that."  
  
Blythe looked at him with unveiled concern. "Professor, you don't really want to kill me, do you?"  
  
Snape rubbed his forehead gingerly, then settled his arm back on his lap and looked up at her. "Miss Farrah, I don't go around killing members of faculty. Somehow I doubt the Headmaster would be able to overlook something like that."  
  
"So...", Blythe began in a timid voice. "...what did you plan on doing?"  
  
"Did, Miss Farrah? Odd you should use a word like `did', which would insinuate a past tense, instead of the word `do'. I fully intend to carry out my plans, just not this instant."  
  
Blythe instantaneously fell silent again. The last thing she needed was to incur Snape's wrath again, now that he was calm. She instead decided to change the subject back to Muggles, touchy though it was. "Can I ask you something, Professor Snape?"  
  
He gave her that look that he always did when she wanted to ask him a question. "What is it?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Do you hate me simply because I'm a Muggle? Or is it something else?"  
  
He was quiet for a few minutes. Blythe wasn't sure if it was because she upset him again, or if he was thinking about his answer before giving it. The scowl on his face didn't help her decision much either. At long last he spoke. "Both, actually."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Severus looked up at her and frowned at the question. "Why am I being interrogated?"  
  
"I wasn't `interrogating' you, Professor. I'm just curious about why you loathe me so much. I just want to know what I've done, besides simply existing, that makes you want to kill me."  
  
Suddenly he stood and stalked towards her, but she wasn't afraid now. She felt too sorry for him to fear him. He gripped her arm and wrenched her to her feet. Then he stared her down and pointed his wand at her chest. "Just keep in mind, Miss Farrah, that there are fates far worse than death. Don't cross me again, or you'll know what agony really is." He spun around and walked back out, leaving his cloak behind.  
  
Blythe collapsed on her bed the moment he was gone. The myriad of emotions she'd gone through in one night had exhausted her. She didn't even have a chance to turn down the blankets and crawl into her four poster. She slept in the exact spot where she fell. 


	16. The Past Comes Back To Haunt

Chapter Sixteen: The Past Comes Back To Haunt  
  
When Blythe woke the following morning, she found herself tucked into her bed, warm and tight. She rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned in the sunlight before realizing this was not how she remembered falling asleep the previous night. She quickly leapt out of bed and looked to the floor. Snape's cloak was missing. Had he come back in the night and decided to be kinder to her? She shook her head and began talking to herself, as she often did. "No, he wouldn't do something like that. He's simply not the type to show kindness so quickly and willingly."  
  
She stumbled about her room, picking up clothes and various other morning utensils. Then she shuffled into the bathroom, filled her tub with hot water, and sank into its depths. "Ahhhh....", she breathed with pleasure. "Now this is just what the doctor ordered. Take two tablets of Valium, a hot bath, and don't bother calling me in the morning." Blythe giggled to herself.  
  
When she rose from the steaming water, she dried and dressed quickly, then made her way to the vanity to fix up her hair. Her worries temporarily forgotten as she ran the brush through the length of dark brown woven silk. A dreamy smile came over her face. Brushing her hair was one of the most soothing things she knew of. She looked herself over and nodded. Her emerald green dress with a flowery pattern fit just right to compliment her thin frame and small proportions, not to mention her eyes. Her long, gleaming brown hair lay smoothly against her back looking like liquid chocolate. Her pale skin looked like polished marble and her pale green eyes sparkled with life.  
  
She walked out the door and headed to the Hall for breakfast. When she arrived, and moved up to the head table, she noticed Snape was missing. Blythe took her seat next to Remus and whispered, "Where's Professor Snape this morning?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
She shook her head and waited for him to continue.  
  
"He was apparently violently ill last night and decided to stay in his room.", he informed her in hushed tones.  
  
'Well, he was violently something last night', but Blythe didn't speak the words aloud. "I'm sorry to hear that." Remus looked at her disbelievingly. "No, really. I may not like him at all, but I don't want him to be sick or anything."  
  
"You're a good person, Blythe. I wish others would come to realize that."  
  
She sighed at his words, knowing who he was referring to and wishing that she could somehow break through the barriers guarding him to see the real person beneath. But she knew very well that Snape would never let that happen.  
  
After breakfast, Blythe walked alone through the halls. She didn't have any classes that morning, only in the afternoon. By the time she had the presence of mind enough to look around, she found herself in the dungeons, standing outside a door she'd never come across before. She knocked very lightly on the oak and didn't wait long before a raspy voice answered from within. "Leave me be."  
  
It was unmistakably Severus Snape, but he sounded very different. Not sick, exactly, but something was definitely wrong. "Professor Snape?", Blythe called out softly. "Are you alright?"  
  
She could hear the shuffling sounds of footsteps slowly approaching the door from the opposite side, then the distinct sound of a latch being pulled and the door opened a crack. What she saw startled Blythe beyond words. There were dark rings around Snape's eyes as though he hadn't slept all night. They were also somewhat bloodshot, another telltale sign that he'd gotten no rest. His skin was more sallow than ever, and he somehow looked thin and frail.  
  
"What do you want?", he asked bitterly from behind the door.  
  
"I...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, I know you hate me for whatever reason, but you're still a person, and I worry about people."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed for a moment, likely trying to determine whether or not she was being sincere. "I don't need or want your sympathy, Miss Farrah. All I need is rest. Good day." He then slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Of all the nerve.", Blythe muttered as she walked away. "I try to be nice, and still get treated like garbage." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I suppose I'll just have to get used to the fact that he hates me for no good reason."  
  
On Wednesday morning, while Blythe was still in her office before her first class, a knock came to the door. "Come in!", she called out merrily.  
  
She looked up when the door opened and was met with the jovial smile and bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "Good news, Blythe!"  
  
"Oh?" She came up from behind her desk and sat down. "What is it, Albus?"  
  
"I've finally arranged the appointment with the Weasley's. They'll be here on the weekend to see us."  
  
Blythe clasped her hands together and smiled happily. "Really? That's wonderful news, Albus! Thank you!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at her reaction. "I'm glad you think so too, Blythe. I'm quite looking forward to it myself. I wouldn't mind knowing who placed the charm on you so I can thank them." He winked at her and his blue eyes dazzled with glee.  
  
"Thanks, Albus. You're a very sweet man." Blythe stood up, walked around her desk, and hugged the aged man gently.  
  
He rubbed her back with his hand and lightly kissed the top of her head. "You're more than welcome, Blythe. Believe me, if anyone deserves to be at Hogwarts, it's you. You've been kind and generous to everyone. I doubt even Severus would be able to deny that."  
  
She backed away and looked at the floor nervously for a minute before speaking. "I suppose."  
  
"Is something wrong, dear? You can tell me if anything's happened. I'd be happy to listen."  
  
"No, it's okay, Albus. I'm fine." Blythe tried to offer him a convincing smile, but only managed a weak, halfhearted one.  
  
"Well, my office is always open to you, should you ever wish to take me up on the offer. I'll let you alone for now since you have a class to get to. See you on the weekend, Blythe. Take care." He swept out of the room without another word and Blythe was quite happy he did. She knew she would've told him everything that happened a few nights ago, and she didn't want to get anyone in trouble.  
  
The rest of the week dragged on. No matter what Blythe did to try and speed up the time, nothing seemed to work. She read books, toyed with a few of her belongings, went shopping, and still the weekend never seemed to get any closer. At long last, Saturday arrived. Blythe hadn't slept at all Friday night, but she was too excited to be tired.  
  
She practically danced into the Hall at breakfast, and twirled once before taking her seat. The Headmaster smiled knowingly at her as he watched from the corner of his eye. Blythe sat down and ate vigorously, constantly checking the time. Finally Albus spoke up to calm her down. "They won't be arriving until this afternoon, Blythe. I'd prefer you didn't choke to death before they get here." He chuckled warmly and gave her a wink.  
  
Blythe's cheeks took on a reddish hue as she swallowed a large portion of food and looked up, smiling nervously. "Sorry, Albus. I'm just so excited about meeting them and finding out the truth!"  
  
Albus made a waving gesture and smiled again. "I understand that, Blythe, but you really should calm down. You might scare them if you're this excitable."  
  
"Okay, I'll try my best." She turned back to her plate of food and took smaller bites.  
  
After breakfast, she strolled out to the grounds and sat on the bench near the lake. She felt an extremely large hand fall on her shoulder with such force it almost made her fall off the bench. "Sorry 'bout tha'. I di'n't mean ter hurt yeh."  
  
"It's alright, Hagrid." Blythe craned her neck to look up at him and gave him a genuine smile. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
Hagrid grinned broadly and sat on the bench. She felt it lurch under his weight. "Dun mind if I do." He looked down at her. Even when they were both seated he towered over her. "What's on yer mind, Blythe? Yeh look like yeh've been put through the works."  
  
"I'm okay. Don't you worry about me. I've just got a lot on my mind right now, and I'm trying to keep myself from exploding with excitement."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
"Because the Weasley's are coming today, so I might finally find out who put whatever charm on me that allows me to get into Hogwarts. It's been on my mind since I got here."  
  
"I see. Well, I dun think yeh gotta worry 'bout that at all. Yer liked well enough 'round here. I dun think anyone minds yeh bein' here."  
  
"Most people don't anyway." Blythe let out another sigh, suddenly remembering Snape and his attitude towards her.  
  
"An' who does?" The look on Hagrid's face was innocent enough, but Blythe recognized the intensity of his eyes and the tone of his voice.  
  
She smiled up at him, grateful for his company. "No one important, Hagrid. Don't worry."  
  
He looked her over for a minute, then smiled back and nodded. "So, what time're the Weasley's comin'?"  
  
"Sometime this afternoon.", answered Blythe gloomily. She wanted nothing more than for the time to whiz past, or for the Weasley's to arrive early. She knew, however, that neither event was likely to happen.  
  
"Cheer up, Blythe. It's almos' lunch now.", Hagrid told her with a delighted smile.  
  
"It is?" Blythe looked down at her watch and leapt to her feet. "Oh my God! It is! Sorry, Hagrid, but I..."  
  
"Dun worry 'bout it. Go on an' meet 'em. I'll be aroun' if yeh wanna talk again."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid. I'll be seeing you!", she called back merrily as she sprinted towards the castle.  
  
Blythe hurried to the Great Hall yet again for lunch. She was the first one to arrive and was rather pleased with that. "At least I'll be able to see everyone coming in so I won't miss the Weasley's." She moved up to the head table, took her seat and waited patiently for others to start filtering in.  
  
It wasn't long before the other Professor's arrived. They always managed to get there before the students. They sat in their chairs and surveyed the Hall. A few minutes later, the children were arriving as well. Harry and Hermione waved cheerily at Blythe. She smiled excitedly and waved back.  
  
When lunch had ended, Blythe's heart sank. There was still no sign of the Weasley's, which meant there was still no hope of finding out the truth of what happened. Just as she was preparing to leave the table, Dumbledore walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They're here, Blythe."  
  
She looked around for a moment, saw no adults with red hair, and looked up at the Headmaster. "Where are they, Albus?"  
  
"In my office. Let's go see them, shall we?"  
  
The two of them bustled off towards Dumbledore's office. More than once he had to slow Blythe down to keep her from running. A warm smile donned his face the entire time. He muttered a word to the gargoyle outside his office, and as before, the wall opened to reveal the spiral staircase leading to his office.  
  
Upon entering, Blythe's eyes settled on two people with kind faces and fiery red hair.  
  
"Greetings Arthur and Molly. How have you been?"  
  
"Great, great, thank you.", answered the red haired man Blythe assumed was Arthur. The woman, Molly, nodded and smiled.  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Blythe, then back to the others. "This is Blythe Farrah. The Muggle Professor I was telling you about. Blythe, this is Arthur and Molly Weasley."  
  
Blythe shook their hands and grinned broadly at them, then took a seat near the desk. Albus moved around to his own chair and sat down facing the three of them. "Now, shall we get on with it?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Blythe began the conversation. "Five years ago I helped a little girl who might've been your daughter Ginny. She was being picked on by five boys older and larger than her. I took her with me to see four other strangers like her so she could find her parents. I suppose that would be you. After that, I think I had a charm placed on me which allowed me to see and enter Hogwarts. I was wondering if maybe that was your way of repaying me for helping the girl?"  
  
Arthur and Molly looked at each other, smiled and looked back to Blythe. Molly was the one who responded. "We weren't the ones who put the charm on you, dear, but I think we know who might have. Those four strangers you mentioned are Wizards and Witches we know. One of them must have done this."  
  
"Do you happen to know which one it might be?", inquired Blythe enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Miss Farrah. We could tell you who the four of them are, if you like.", Arthur responded.  
  
Albus looked at Blythe for a moment and smiled knowingly as she answered, "No, I don't think that'll be necessary. I know for sure why and when the charm was placed on me, and I have an idea of who it was, so I don't need more than that."  
  
The Weasley's stayed for awhile longer, and the four of them chatted comfortably. Arthur had plenty of questions for Blythe, and she answered them all as best she could. Molly was very kind and invited Blythe to visit them in the Wizarding World sometime.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to! I've never been to a Wizard's house before. That'd be quite an adventure!"  
  
"It's settled then. Perhaps this summer you could stay for a day or two." Arthur nodded after saying this and smiled gently at Blythe.  
  
"We could show you around as well.", added Molly. "I'm sure you'd enjoy that."  
  
"I would indeed! Thank you so much!"  
  
Just then a knock came to the office door. "Come in!", called Albus.  
  
Remus Lupin walked in looking pale. "Professor Dumbledore, could I have a word please?" He glanced nervously at Blythe, then quickly turned his eyes away.  
  
Arthur, Molly and Blythe stood up. As the Weasley's made their way out, Blythe paused beside Remus. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Blythe. Don't worry about me." He didn't look at her as he spoke.  
  
She sighed and walked out quietly. 


	17. A Day Of Discovery

Note: The paragraph about Werewolves is an exert taken directly from the book `Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them', which is the property of J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: A Day Of Discovery  
  
When Blythe left Dumbledore's office, she felt like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders. She tried to figure out what might be wrong with Remus, but could come up with nothing. She wandered the halls in search of answers, not knowing where to start. Eventually she came across the office of the one person who might be able to offer her solace, yet he was the person she least trusted.  
  
Blythe took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the office. A cold and unfriendly face appeared in the opening of the door. "Now what?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor Snape, but I thought I could talk to you about Remus."  
  
The door opened enough for Severus to look out and down the hallway to the right and left, then he stepped back and let her in. There were things in jars that Blythe didn't recognize, and didn't want to. The office itself was musty and dark, lacking warmth and natural light aside from the low burning fire. A strange and shadowy feeling hung in the air. Severus sat at his desk, folded his hands and stared at Blythe without any expression on his face. "What did you want to know?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze, then hesitantly began asking questions. "What does he need from you? I mean, he told me before he has to talk to you every month about something important, but he's never mentioned what it is."  
  
"A potion. Next question."  
  
Blythe frowned slightly, but decided it was best to move on in the conversation. "There's a lot I don't know about Remus, but he's hiding something important from me. I have a feeling it's something I should know about him, but he's afraid to tell me."  
  
"And well he should be. Remus is not entirely `human', you see. I won't tell you what he is exactly, you'll have to figure that out on your own. I can, however, give you a few references to look up which might help you find your answer."  
  
"Let me guess, it's all in the library?"  
  
Severus nodded, but there was no trace of a victorious grin on his sallow face this time. His tone was bitter, but not as cold and harsh as usual. She thought he might still be sick, so she left it at that.  
  
"Okay.", Blythe sighed. "What books are they?"  
  
Snape immediately set to work with quill, ink and parchment to write down the list of books Blythe would find helpful. He handed it to her from across the desk. "There. That should assist you enough, Miss Farrah. Was there anything else?", his tone was one of slight annoyance.  
  
Blythe skimmed the list quickly then looked up at him. "I suppose not. Thanks for your help, Professor." She stood quickly and left the room when she received no answer from Severus.  
  
She bustled off to the library, looked around a moment, then asked Madam Pince where she might find the books on the list. The librarian was helpful, if a little miserable, and retrieved most of the books for Blythe. "Be careful with them.", she warned sternly before turning away.  
  
Blythe spent nearly all her time in the library researching the books Severus advised her to read. She couldn't find a single answer to her questions about Remus though. Then a paragraph struck out at her from a book about magical creatures.  
  
`Werewolf  
  
The werewolf is found worldwide, though it is believed to have originated in Northern Europe. Humans turn into werewolves only when bitten. There is no known cure, though recent developments in potion-making have to a great extent alleviated the worst symptoms. Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast. Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey.'  
  
Blythe blinked a few times, then sat back and thought about what she'd just read. "He turned and hid his face when we first met and I mentioned the full moon. He told me he had to see Professor Snape about something important he needed from him every month.", she whispered to herself. "It's just not possible, is it? How could a sweet and gentle man like Remus be a werewo..." She simply couldn't finish that statement. She couldn't bring herself to believe that one of the kindest people she'd ever known was some kind of man eater.  
  
Shaking her head, she took up the books and walked over to Madam Pince. "Thank you.", she said politely and quietly as Pince reclaimed the books from her. Blythe left the library and walked to her room to think.  
  
Monday came too quickly, and went by too slowly. Blythe was completely miserable. She avoided looking at Remus at breakfast, lunch and dinner, but he caught up with her in the grounds that night.  
  
"Blythe? You're acting really strange today. Is something wrong?"  
  
"N-no, Remus. Why would there be anything wrong?"  
  
She stepped away from him when he stepped forwards. He sighed audibly and looked at her again. "Have I done something wrong?"  
  
Blythe looked up at him and noticed the pleading look in his eyes. She felt terrible for ever doubting him and shoved aside the thoughts of werewolves. "Not a thing, Remus. I guess I've just been reading too much."  
  
"What about?" There was suddenly a fearful look on his face.  
  
"All kinds of things, Remus. Different types of magical creatures and such. I'm trying to learn all I can about the Wizarding World."  
  
Remus' face paled noticeably at her words. "What kinds of creatures have you been learning about?"  
  
"All kinds.", Blythe answered simply and looked away.  
  
Remus looked down at the ground. "I see. And, uh, what have you found so far?"  
  
Blythe feigned an exited attitude and forced her eyes to hide how she really felt. "All kinds of things, Remus! I learned about dragons, unicorns, fwoopers, kneazles and many other creatures too!"  
  
He smiled down at her and almost seemed to mirror her excitement. "That's great, Blythe! I'm glad you've taken such a passion for finding out about some things. It'll help you a lot in the Wizarding World."  
  
"I hope so." Blythe looked up at the sky with a smile. "I wish I could stay out here all night sometimes. It's nice being away from the city. I can see all the stars here."  
  
Remus walked over beside her and looked up. "It is a beautiful sight, isn't it?"  
  
Blythe shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Beautiful and chilly.", she said with a smile.  
  
Quickly Remus removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, then placed an arm gently around her waist and began steering her towards the castle.  
  
"No, I'd like to stay out here, if that's okay. So few people ever just look at the stars and admire the heavens."  
  
"Alright." His arm remained around her waist as he held her close to keep her warm.  
  
She smiled up at him enjoying his warmth and his closeness, but sadness crept in because she knew it couldn't last. That's the only reason she really wanted to stay out that night, just to be near him.  
  
They stood outside awhile longer before Blythe looked up at Remus. "We can go in now, if you like."  
  
He nodded and the two walked back to the castle again. When they reached the door of Blythe's chambers, she turned to him with a shy smile. "Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need your advice about something."  
  
"Alright. What is it?" Concern was evident in his voice as he noticed the slightly frightened look in Blythe's eyes.  
  
"If you were....threatened by someone, what would you do?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to talk about this in the hallway?"  
  
Blythe looked around a moment then shook her head. She opened the door to her room and waited for Remus to follow. He hesitated a moment, then stepped in and took a seat near the fire.  
  
Blythe sat in a chair opposite Remus and began telling him, excluding names, what had happened one almost deadly night.  
  
Remus sat in utter silence as he listened intently to her words. He was quiet for a few minutes after she'd finished, thinking about what had happened to her. Then he said, "Blythe, you really should speak to Professor Dumbledore about this. If you're in danger of your life, you shouldn't leave yourself in the position where you could easily get hurt."  
  
"I know, Remus. But I really don't want to cause trouble. I thought maybe I could just try to steer clear of this person and maybe it'd all go away."  
  
"It won't go away until you do something about it. I don't want you to get hurt, and I care far too much about you to be able to think of the possibility of never seeing you again." He paused for a moment, then looked at her carefully. "Was it Sirius Black who attacked you?"  
  
"No, it wasn't him. And while we're on that topic, what is it that he's done? I've been told he's murdered countless people, but...."  
  
"But what, Blythe?"  
  
"I....I just find it difficult to believe. I have a feeling he's, well, not as bad as he seems. I don't know who he is, but he hasn't hurt anyone that I know of, and I would think that if he managed to get into Hogwarts, he'd do more than just scare Ron Weasley. He likely would've killed him before the lad could scream. Something just doesn't add up, Remus."  
  
He sighed heavily, but Blythe couldn't tell if it was relief or frustration escaping him. "You have a heart of gold, you know that? Do me one favour, Blythe. Never let rumours cloud your judgement. Trust in your feelings and instincts, so far they seem to be leading you down the right path." Remus stood then and walked towards the door.  
  
"Remus, do you know something about Black?"  
  
He answered without turning away from the door. "I know a little, Blythe, but please don't ask me about him." Then he walked out without another word and closed the door.  
  
She sat and listened to his footfalls growing quieter as he walked away. She sunk down into her chair as her mind raced for answers she couldn't possibly find. Eventually sleep overtook her and she had to succumb to the darkness. 


	18. Strange Ways, Stranger Life

As a side note: Blythe doesn't feel sympathy for Sirius Black, but she's not stupid. She can put two and two together, which will be explained. I hope the upcoming chapters will clear things up a bit.  
  
Now, this chapter probably doesn't possess much flare, but it's mainly just filler and background info to answer a few questions I've been asked about Blythe. I hope you all enjoy it just the same.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Strange Ways, Stranger Life  
  
Blythe woke with a start and looked around bewildered for a moment. She calmed when she realized where she was. With a shake of the head, she rose from her chair and stumbled towards the bathroom. She felt as though she hadn't slept at all the night before. She leaned forward and rubbed her temples lightly with a frown. "I've had enough. I have to find out a few things before I go completely mad."  
  
She made her way through the room and went about her daily routine, then ventured down for breakfast. It was a warm spring day on the verge of summer, so after classes were over, Blythe decided to go for a swim in the lake. She stayed where the water was relatively shallow so that she wouldn't come in contact with anything that could harm her. While floating along on the surface, her mind wandered to her life as a Muggle, before Hogwarts.  
  
When she was 21 years old, Blythe lost the only family she knew, her father. At that time, before his death, Blythe felt like she was on top of the world. She was working in a daycare, had her own house on the outskirts of town, and there was a man she fancied. When word came to her that her father had died, she immediately picked up and moved to London. For weeks she skulked around the city, her entire world demolished. Blythe quit her job back in Dover and stayed to live in London. She rented a small, one bedroom apartment and lived there peacefully off the inheritance from her father.  
  
As the years passed by, and the emptiness within her swelled, Blythe dropped to her lowest point when she began frequenting low class pubs from open till close. Then she met someone who changed her life. A bright English chap who lightened her spirits and helped to fill in the void she felt.  
  
"What's a nice young lass like yourself doing in a place like this, love?", the gentleman, Adam, had asked her the first night she'd met him.  
  
"Drowning my sorrows. What's that American song? 'There's A Tear In My Beer', I believe."  
  
Adam nodded and grinned. "And what's causing tears in your beer, miss?"  
  
Blythe took a shuddering breath and told the stranger what happened to her.  
  
"That's terrible! I'm so sorry to hear it, deary. Is there anyway I can help?"  
  
"Only if you can change the past.", sighed Blythe.  
  
"Hmm, well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that, but I can give you some advice." He paused and took her mug away. "First, give this up."  
  
"Hey!" Blythe reached out to reclaim her drink, but Adam kept it out of her reach. "That was mine. What gives you the right to take it away?", she pouted vehemently.  
  
"If it keeps you from wasting your life away, I do. Now, second, get some fresh air. Go shopping, go for a walk, anything like that. Get out into the world and meet people. Something I learned a long time ago, love, is that you should never drink to forget, only drink to remember, because inevitably that's what happens."  
  
Blythe sighed again and looked disbelievingly at Adam. "And what makes you so sure that'll work?"  
  
"Because I've been where you are, dear. I know what you're going through, I traveled that road many times and learned the hard way how to get over it."  
  
"Oh.", was all she could think to say. Drunkenness was beginning to take over her mind, fogging her thoughts.  
  
"I think you could use that walk about now..." He leaned back in his chair away from her a bit. "....and a strong cup of tea too." Adam helped Blythe to her feet and walked around the London streets with her until the cool air began sobering her up.  
  
Blythe stopped to catch her breath, then sat on the curb and spoke as she thought. "I've been acting like a fool for the past three years. What was going through my head?"  
  
"Many dark thoughts that are completely normal when you lose those close to you, dear." Adam sat beside Blythe and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll be fine soon enough. You just need to find a passion for something again, something that can begin filling in that space you feel in your heart. I'm sure you can do it."  
  
She looked at Adam and smiled softly. "Thanks for the encouragement. It's not something I receive very often."  
  
"Think nothing of it, love.", Adam told her with a warm grin. "I'll walk you home, if you want. I don't like seeing ladies walking alone at night."  
  
He was a perfect gentleman all the way. Blythe had never met a man who didn't expect something from her, of course, they never got what they wanted anyway. Adam turned to her when they reached her apartment door. "Goodnight, miss. I hope you feel better come the morning." He left then without another word.  
  
The years that followed seemed to get better. She took Adam's advice and went for walks everyday. Eventually she found happiness again when she decided it was time to move ahead instead of backwards. She came out of her shell and began to associate more with people around her. Though others found her eccentric and odd, they seemed to like her just the same. She smiled at strangers, helped people where she could, and even became somewhat of a counselor to her neighbors. She never really made any friends, but she still enjoyed the company of others. Then the day of the strangers in cloaks arrived in Blythe's mind and she came out of her reverie to a distant voice calling her name.  
  
"Blythe!"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked to the shore. When her eyes settled on the man calling to her, she quickly swam back and smiled when she walked out of the water. "Hello again, stranger. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Much, thank you. Enjoying your swim?", Remus asked with a gentle smile.  
  
"Oh yes. I love soaking in water.", she giggled.  
  
"I can tell.", he chuckled. "So what are you doing? Aside from tempting the giant squid?" Remus winked playfully at her.  
  
Blythe laughed merrily at the thought. "What can I say? I'm just such a tease." She gently nudged Remus' ribs with her elbow and smiled up at him jovially.  
  
He chuckled again and wrapped his cloak around her. "Let's get you inside before you catch your death, shall we?"  
  
She smiled up at him when he put his arm around her waist and walked up the stone steps with her. They made their way to her room, but before they could step inside, someone appeared in the hallway. "Now doesn't this look cozy.", sneered Severus Snape.  
  
"Greetings, Severus. Feeling more up to par?", asked Remus politely. Blythe could tell he was forcing himself to be nice, she decided to keep quiet.  
  
"I'm feeling a significant change, yes." He eyed Remus suspiciously then turned cold eyes on Blythe. "You're looking disheveled. Did someone try feeding you to the squid?"  
  
Blythe frowned deeply. "No.", she responded curtly.  
  
"I see." Snape sounded disappointed. "Well, I'm sure the two of you want to be...alone..." He grimaced and walked away, but not before casting Blythe a look she couldn't discern. It was bitter and hateful, but there also seemed to be a warning in it.  
  
Her brow furrowed even more as she watched Snape walk away. "He's an odd one, isn't he."  
  
Remus chuckled quietly. "At times he can be." There seemed to be something nervous about his voice, but Blythe chose to ignore it.  
  
They walked into Blythe's room and sat down. She dried her hair with a towel, then glanced at her brush longingly. She didn't really feel like getting up to retrieve it, and combing through the length of her hair always made her arm tired and soar, no matter how much she loved the feeling. Remus followed her gaze, stood and grabbed her brush from the vanity. Before she could object, he walked around behind her and carefully drew the brush through her hair.  
  
Blythe almost purred with pleasure at the feel of someone else brushing her hair. She could hear Remus chuckling behind her. "I can't help it. I just love having my hair brushed."  
  
"I can tell.", he mentioned, his voice quivering with laughter.  
  
She closed her eyes and contented herself to simply enjoy the feel of the brush in her hair. Remus didn't stop until every last knot was gone, then he smoothed his hand over the dark length of chocolate silk. "I have to say, if I were any other man, I might be a little too tempted by this."  
  
Blythe didn't need to see him to know he was likely blushing from his bold statement. She leaned her head back and looked up at him with a smile. "Oh really. And how much would it take to tempt a man like you?" She gave him a playful wink.  
  
He laughed nervously as he looked at her. "Not much, I'm afraid. I'm still just a man."  
  
"I see." She cautiously moved her fingers up to his neck and lightly caressed his throat. "So I really shouldn't do this?"  
  
He cleared his throat and grabbed her hand gently. "Probably not, unless you want me to turn into a puddle at your feet."  
  
"That might be interesting to see.", she giggled.  
  
"Maybe for you." The two of them laughed together as Remus moved to a seat near hers. "You like to play with fire, don't you."  
  
Blythe smiled coyly at him. "What makes you say that?"  
  
His fingers touched his throat. "Oh, I don't know."  
  
Blythe laughed quietly and nodded. "When you figure it out, let me know."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that." He smiled and gave her a wink.  
  
She reached a hand over and placed it on top of his, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. "You're a sweet person, Remus. I hope you never change. A gent like you could win and break more hearts than most anyone."  
  
A deep blush came to Remus' cheeks and he turned his eyes away. "I don't know about that. I simply try to be nice to people, try to make them happy and comfortable."  
  
"Brush my hair again and you'll see me very happy and comfortable." Blythe's green eyes sparkled at the thought of that brush again.  
  
Remus laughed. "Now I'm beginning to wonder which one of us will end up as a puddle. I'll be spoiling you if I brush your hair again. And I don't have a mop or bucket handy."  
  
Blythe scrunched up her nose for a moment, then pouted at him. "Okay. I guess I'll survive." One corner of her lips tilted upwards.  
  
After another chuckle, Remus stood and picked up the brush again. "Before I start this, promise you'll behave yourself."  
  
"Whatever do you mean? I'm as innocent as they come!" Blythe lifted her chin feigning indignance, then grinned mischievously at Remus.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure I believe that, but it's good enough." The brush started running through her hair again. She leaned back and closed her eyes, a look of bliss on her face.  
  
After a few minutes, the brushing ceased, and Blythe pouted again. "Done already?"  
  
"I think your hair is about as smooth as it's going to get, Blythe.", chuckled Remus.  
  
"Oh alright." She sulked in the chair until she noticed Remus head for the door. "Leaving now too?"  
  
"Have you noticed the time? I think sleep would be a good thing."  
  
Blythe stood and walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lightly kissed his cheek. "If you think so, then I guess I'll have to wait and see you tomorrow. Thanks for keeping me company."  
  
Remus flushed red and smiled down at her, returning the two gestures. "It was my pleasure, Blythe. Goodnight." He reluctantly turned from her and walked out, closing the door as he did. 


	19. The Tension Mounts

Chapter Nineteen: The Tension Mounts  
  
In another two days it would be May. Blythe sighed and looked out the window at the starry sky. She really wasn't tired. There was far too much on her mind to be able to find sleep quickly or easily. Visions of Werewolves and killers danced in her head.  
  
Then something near the forest caught her eye. A black dog moving across the grounds like a shadow. Blythe frowned and tried to focus her eyes on the animal. What was a dog doing at Hogwarts? Then she laughed. 'Of course, a dog has as much right here as I do', she thought jovially and turned from the window.  
  
She walked over to her bed and laid down staring at the ceiling and thinking of many things. Was it possible for Remus to be a Werewolf? Were there others like him who could transform into animals? So many thoughts swirled through Blythe's mind that she found it nearly impossible to go to sleep. "This is ridiculous. I won't get any rest this way." Blythe got out of bed again and walked from the room and out to the grounds. She thought a stroll might clear her head and make her at least a bit drowsy.  
  
While walking around, she noticed something moving near the forest. She kept to the shadows and made her way across the lawn to get a better look. It was the black dog she'd noticed from her window before leaving her room. It was heading straight for a lone tree near the edge of the forest. Blythe watched carefully as the animal placed it's paw on something near the base of the attacking tree and suddenly the limbs stopped moving. When she blinked, the dog was gone.  
  
"Things just keep getting stranger around here. Does the fun never end?", she pondered aloud.  
  
After walking a bit more, she returned to the castle and settled herself in her room. She prepared for bed and laid down exhausted. Her mind lingered on a few thoughts, but sleep came to her quickly enough.  
  
In the morning, she woke very early. She felt a sudden chill and wondered where it came from. Looking around the room she noticed her window was open. "That's odd. It wasn't open when I came in last night." Blythe stood and frowned, then closed the window tightly. She looked around to see if anything was missing or out of place, then she noticed a white rose lying on the pillow next to hers. "What's this from?" She picked it up carefully and a note dropped from the stem. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
'Dear Blythe,  
  
I wasn't sure how to tell you this, so I thought writing it down might prove wiser than telling you in person. I hope you'll understand and forgive me for the impersonal way I'm going about this. I told you I had a secret, and I'm willing to share that with you now. That wolf you saw in my office wasn't my pet, in fact, it's something I wish I had no part of. I know you're not a foolish woman, Blythe, and I'm certain that you read about certain creatures while you were studying, so I'll be frank: I'm a Werewolf. My worst fear right now is that this will change something between us, and I truly hope it doesn't. I'll end this here so I don't end up scaring you away anymore than I might have already. Sleep well, Blythe.  
  
Signed with utmost respect and friendship,  
  
Remus Lupin'  
  
She sighed heavily. What she'd hoped was a lie was now proven to be true. Blythe carefully set the note down and picked up the rose again. With a sniff of the petals, she smiled faintly. After fetching a vase and some water, she placed the rose inside, took up the note again and placed it in her cloak. After dressing and going about her morning activities, she took her cloak from the hook and walked down to the hall for breakfast.  
  
Upon entering she heard whispering floating amongst the tables about Sirius Black. He was being discussed more and more as the days passed. One rumour caught her ear above most.  
  
"I heard he was in the school again last night. In one of the Professor's rooms at that!"  
  
"Which Professor?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I've been trying to find out."  
  
Blythe approached the head table and glanced down the row to see if everyone was present and accounted for. They were, though many of them looked rather disgruntled. Blythe took her seat next to an unusually nervous Remus and smiled up at him comfortingly. She opted not to bring up the topic of his letter. Instead she decided to keep the conversation light.  
  
"Hello, Remus. How're you feeling today?"  
  
He looked down at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm...fine, Blythe. How about you?"  
  
"I couldn't be better." She gave him a jovial wink, then started into her breakfast. It wasn't really a lie, more of a half-truth. For the most part she was feeling fine, but the idea of Remus being a Werewolf was a difficult one to accept.  
  
Remus didn't utter another sound to her that day. After all her classes were finished, and she walked to her office, she found a note on the door. She pulled it down and read it silently.  
  
'Please meet me in my office.  
  
Remus'  
  
"Short and to the point. Way to go, Remus." Blythe frowned at the note, then shrugged and headed for his office. When she arrived, she found yet another note. "Is he obsessed with letters rather than words?", she asked herself in an aggravated voice. She read it quickly and found that it only said he had to step out for a bit. "A bit? How long is a bit? Honestly!" She took out a pen and wrote on the back of the paper.  
  
'Remus,  
  
When you get back, if you still want to talk to me, you'll know where to find me. I'm sorry for my bluntness, but I can't stand games of cat and mouse, so this time you can come to me.  
  
Signed,  
  
Blythe'  
  
Wondering how he managed to keep the notes posted to the doors without tape, Blythe attempted to put the letter back where it was with her answer facing out. Low and behold, it stayed, much to her amazement and intrigue. She walked away and went back to her office. She wasn't there for more than ten minutes when a knock came to the door.  
  
"Come in!", she called out wearily.  
  
The door opened and Blythe looked into the eyes of Hermione Granger. "Hello, Professor Farrah, I was wondering if I could talk to you."  
  
"Of course, dear, of course. Come in, sit down. You look like you haven't slept in ages. What's wrong?" Blythe didn't even try to hide her concern.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione moved to a chair opposite Blythe's desk and slumped down into it with a heavy sigh. "I was just wondering, if you found out something about a Professor here that might be...dangerous, would you say anything or keep it to yourself?"  
  
"Hmm, that's a difficult question, Hermione. I guess it would all depend on what this Professor is like. Does he or she seem dangerous?"  
  
"Well, no, but...."  
  
"Hermione, I myself have recently found out about something I didn't know before, but it hasn't changed my opinion of the person. They're still as good as gold and I don't think finding out one more detail about them would make me turn away. For something this serious, I think it's best to follow your instincts. Let your heart lead the way rather than your mind, dear."  
  
Hermione sighed again then gave a faint smile. "You're probably right. This Professor has always been nice to everyone and hasn't given me any real reason to doubt him, so maybe I'm reading too much into this. I can't help feeling strange about what he......this person really is though."  
  
Blythe nodded and smiled. "It's okay, Hermione. I'm not asking you to let down your guard or push aside your doubts, just keep an open mind until this Professor shows you a reason to be cautious."  
  
"Thanks, Professor Farrah." Hermione shifted in her chair preparing to leave, but looking as though there was something else on her mind.  
  
"Is there anything else, dear?", Blythe asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, actually. It's about Sirius Black. I-I heard he was in Hogwarts again. In a Professor's room, in fact. I was just wondering if you might've heard something about that."  
  
"I heard someone talking about it at breakfast this morning, but I'm afraid that's the extent of my knowledge. I'm not quite sure what to think of him. I've heard he's a criminal, a murderer even, but I'm still not sure what to make of it all."  
  
"What do you mean?", Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Blythe thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I just have my own thoughts on the matter. I'm not accusing anyone of lying, mind, but I'm just not sure what to think."  
  
"That's alright, Professor. I'm sure you'll figure things out soon enough. I have to be going now though because I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you in class!" Hermione quickly stood and brushed out of the room.  
  
Blythe shook her head and smiled after the girl. "I hope she goes far in life. She has a good head on her shoulders, I'd like for her to keep it that way."  
  
She stood up and looked around, then retired to her chambers for the night. No knock came to the door, no rapping at her window, which she made sure was locked that night, and no voices echoed in her room. She sighed quietly, changed and crawled into bed. 


	20. When the Hourglass Fills

Chapter Twenty: When the Hourglass Fills  
  
The first of May was warm and sunny. Blythe woke to the sunlight beaming through her bedroom window and smiled. She had a feeling this would be a wonderful day. She went about her business, spending a little extra time on her hair and clothing. She braided her long hair, then wrapped it about her head in a sort of crown. She then dressed in a flowing, flower patterned dress of thin material and left her room for the Great Hall.  
  
She decided that since it was such a beautiful day she didn't feel like being cooped up in the castle. So, classes were spent outdoors. They spent class time reading and occasionally discussing their books. They had read Shakespearean plays, half of the DragonLance series and various other Muggle literature. The students all seemed to love the material.  
  
Blythe also taught them about electricity, several modes of transportation and other Muggle ways of life, like the postal service, telephones for communication and televisions for entertainment.  
  
As she was walking back up to the castle for lunch, Albus came out and stopped her. "I must say you're making excellent progress with the students, Blythe. They've all really taken to you."  
  
"Thank you, Albus. I have to admit, they've grown on me too."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Perhaps you'd consider this a permanent position then?"  
  
Blythe stared at him in stunned silence for a couple of minutes. When she found her voice again, all she could say was, "Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do." He smiled down at her gently. She was just about to speak again when Albus raised his hand to silence her. "Before you answer, there are other matters I need to discuss with you. I will wait until the end of the school year for your decision about the job."  
  
"Alright, Albus. What else did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Meet me in my office after dinner tonight. These are delicate, but important matters."  
  
"Okay.", Blythe responded slowly.  
  
Albus just smiled mysteriously at her and they walked up to the castle together.  
  
After they were finished in the Great Hall, Blythe took her other classes outside as well. All the students thought this was a real treat because the only class they'd ever been allowed outside for was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.  
  
She gave all of her classes the same lessons and reading material, both for the sake of simplicity and the enjoyment of the students.  
  
When the classes were over, and dinner was done, Blythe walked to the corridor where the gargoyle stood guarding the secret entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"White Bumblebee.", Blythe said to the statue. It moved aside to let her pass. As she watched the wall open, she silently thanked Albus for giving her the password at dinner. Blythe made her way up the spiral staircase and politely knocked on the door at the top.  
  
"Come on in, Blythe.", came Albus' aged voice from within.  
  
She smiled as she entered. "Evening, Albus."  
  
"Evening, Blythe. Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"No thanks. I had enough to drink at dinner."  
  
Albus nodded, helped himself to a cup, then sat down behind his desk. "I've heard you've been studying about the Wizarding World.", he mentioned offhandedly, but his eyes glittered with something Blythe couldn't discern.  
  
"Yes, I've taken a great interest in this world."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Have you been learning much so far?", his tone remained ever friendly and casual, but Blythe had the impression that he was trying to find out something specific.  
  
"A lot, actually. I've been reading about Quidditch, famous Witches and Wizards, different artifacts, Magical Beasts...." She paused for a moment then asked, "Is this about Remus?"  
  
"It didn't take long for you to figure that out. I'm quite impressed." Albus smiled kindly at her.  
  
"I have to say I couldn't have figured much of this out if I didn't have a little help."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
Blythe smiled slightly and turned her eyes. "Oh, no one in particular. Just someone who knew a thing or two about what I wanted to find."  
  
"I see. Well, shall we get on with it then?"  
  
Blythe nodded and waited patiently for Albus to continue.  
  
"I shall assume you now know what Remus is and I wanted to be certain that you weren't afraid of him."  
  
"I've heard of strange things before, but never something like this. I have to admit that I never would've imagined Remus to be a Werewolf, he just doesn't seem like the violent type. However, I've never been one to judge a book by its cover and I'll do no less with Remus. I'd much rather hear the words from his own lips, but I expect nothing from him. I never have."  
  
Albus nodded and seemed to contemplate her words. "I'm glad to hear that you don't feel any differently about him simply because of this. I've received a great deal of ridicule from a few people who know about him because I hired a Werewolf as a Professor, but he's a good man and would never do anything to jeopardize a person's safety."  
  
"I figured as much. He's a true gentleman and I've met very few of those in my life." Blythe smiled warmly, her green eyes glittering with cheer. "I could never think or feel any differently about him. He's been so kind to me, and that alone is more than enough to prove to me that he would never do anything to hurt someone deliberately. I'm considered very strange in the Muggle world, and I often receive a lot of negativity from others because they don't understand me and refuse to take the time to get to know me before making any judgements, so I can somewhat understand why Remus doesn't want people knowing about this. Look at the reaction he's already received from those who've complained to you about him. It's obvious to me that he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, but people will be people whether they're Wizards or Muggles and they'll always be afraid of what they don't understand."  
  
"This is very true, Blythe. You're quite a wise person to realize these things, and your own experiences have obviously taught you not to be judgmental of others, which you should be commended for. There's just one other thing."  
  
"And what's that, Albus?" Blythe looked over his face with a warm smile of gratitude.  
  
"Could we keep this between the two of us? It sounds as though Remus hasn't said anything to you about it yet, and I wouldn't want to see any trouble come about for either of you."  
  
Blythe nodded solemnly as she spoke. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of saying anything to him. I'm glad I know what's been bothering him lately, and I'm sure he'll tell me himself when he's ready. At least this way it won't come as any huge shock and I'm more prepared to handle the situation when it arrives."  
  
"That's excellent, Blythe. And thank you for being so open about this whole matter."  
  
After the chat in Dumbledore's office, Blythe felt rather relieved and tired from the entire conversation. She decided to retire to her chambers for the night to think about the day's events. When she arrived at the door to her room, she found a note on the wood. She took it down and paled at the words written on the parchment.  
  
'Your time is running out......quickly. Beware what lies within the castle walls as well as what lies outside of them. When the hourglass fills, you will have to make a choice your life could depend on.' 


	21. The Unexpected

Chapter 21: The Unexpected  
  
Staring at the paper didn't help her mind to calm down, or her pounding heart to slow. With dazed movements, she opened the door to her room, walked in, then closed and locked it behind her. 'What does this mean?', she puzzled as she slumped down onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for hours trying to figure out the meaning of the note. Sleep came before any answers though, and before she knew it, the sun had risen.  
  
Blythe blinked repeatedly, rubbed her eyes and stretched. She couldn't believe it was already morning, it felt as though she hadn't slept at all. Dog tired, Blythe groggily made her way to the bathroom for her morning routine. The hot water didn't make her feel any better either. As she ran a brush through her hair she just kept mumbling, "Five more minutes. Please, just five more minutes."  
  
A sudden knock at the door startled her out of her dozing. She rose from her seat, quickly dressed and opened the door to see Remus Lupin looking strained and worried.  
  
"Remus? What's wrong?"  
  
He stumbled into the room and almost collapsed in a chair. Blythe quickly walked over and kneeled beside him taking his hand in hers for comfort.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Blythe. I've been really worried about your safety."  
  
She gave him a quizzical look. "What for? I've been perfectly fine."  
  
"Remember those notes you were receiving?"  
  
Blythe stopped and thought for a moment, then it dawned on her. "Yes, I remember. Coincidentally, why didn't you get back to me?"  
  
"I didn't send you those letters, Blythe. I don't know who did, but you somehow managed to just miss them everywhere you went."  
  
"Wha? What do you mean they weren't from you?"  
  
"Just what I said. I wasn't the one who wrote those letters, Blythe. I'm still trying to find out who did. I've been so scared that something happened to you that I finally tracked down the Headmaster to find out where you were."  
  
"Well, the letters signed by you aren't the only ones I've received." Reluctantly Blythe stood and walked to her night table to retrieve the letter she'd gotten the previous night. She handed it over to a curious looking Remus and kneeled beside him again.  
  
His eyes moved rapidly over the parchment, then his face paled even more. "When did you get this?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
Remus sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair. He pulled his hand away from Blythe and rubbed it against his other hand nervously. "This isn't good. I have to find out who's sending these to you." Without warning, he leaned forward, cupped Blythe's face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Promise me you won't go anywhere alone, Blythe."  
  
"What?" A deep frown creased her brow as she quickly pulled away from him. "Are you insane? What makes you think I need an escort everywhere I go? I may not be a Witch, but I am not going to be treated like some helpless child, Remus! I understand that you want to make sure I'm protected, but this is simply ridiculous. I'll make no such promises."  
  
His own brow furrowed, and for the first time, his voice rose a notch in aggravation. "Blythe, now isn't the time for a petty dispute. I want you to promise me that you'll have someone with you to make sure you're safe."  
  
"No, Remus! Forget it. It won't happen.", she argued back.  
  
Then his hands clutched her shoulders and he gave her a little shake. "Listen to me! This isn't some game. It's not child's play where you can run around being carefree. I'm talking about life or death here, Blythe, and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Her temper flared so high that her voice became eerily calm and low key. "Let me go, Remus."  
  
He stared at her in shock and bewilderment not knowing what to make of her tone. "I-I'm sorry, Blythe, but you don't seem to understand how serious this situation..."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What? Blythe, please, listen to me!"  
  
"I mean it, Remus. Get out.", her tone remained cold and unfeeling despite how torn she was inside.  
  
He rose slowly from the chair, walked to the door and paused for a moment before stating angrily, "I don't play games, Blythe. Not with anyone, and certainly not with you. Either you listen or you don't, it's up to you. All I wanted was a friend, and to help you. But if you think you can make it on your own, there's nothing I can do about it." With that said, he swept out of the room.  
  
Blythe collapsed into the chair Remus had been in and looked at the floor. "I'm not a child and don't want to be treated like one. I may not have any magic in my blood, but I'm still an adult and can fend for myself. I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm inferior to you, Remus." After a few minutes of getting herself back under control, Blythe stood and walked out of her room.  
  
When the day's classes had ended, she walked to her room again, changed into a bathing suit, slipped on a light dress and headed down to the lake. She thanked her lucky stars when she noticed she was the only one out there. She slipped out of the dress and dove into the lake without a care. Her body floated on the surface for awhile when something grabbed her ankle and started dragging her deeper.  
  
Before she could cry out, she was completely submerged. All she could make out through the murky liquid was something green and hideous dragging her deeper into the lake. Her mind registered the thing as something that wasn't the giant squid. Then, just as suddenly as she'd been pulled down, she was being dragged back up. She felt something sharp, like teeth, digging into her shoulder and pulling her from the water. When she'd finally reached dry land, she opened her eyes and looked through the cloudy mist that was her vision.  
  
She made out something large, black and extremely hairy. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. Her sight now cleared a bit, she took a closer look up at a man in black robes. Her brain tried to comprehend why he would save her life when she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. She turned her head, despite the pain in her neck and shoulder, to see the rapidly retreating form of a very big, black dog. When she looked up at the man again, she could see his lips moving as though words were coming out, but her ears were filled with water and she couldn't hear a thing.  
  
Snape grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her up to her feet as he stared down at her face with a bitter grimace. Finally Blythe could start to hear what he was saying.  
  
"What do you think you're doing out here?"  
  
"Huh?", she asked dazedly.  
  
He sounded as though he was growling for a moment, then repeated his question.  
  
"I was....swimming. S-something grabbed m..."  
  
"That's obvious. Now, would you mind telling me why you decided to have a swim in the lake?"  
  
"Why not?" Her senses were finally beginning to come back and she felt as though she was being given the third degree. And by Severus Snape no less!  
  
"Are you so daft that you didn't realize the dangers that lurk in those waters? What do you think might have happened if that Grindylow had managed to drag you to the bottom of the lake?"  
  
She pulled herself free and yelled. "What's it matter to you?!"  
  
His reflexes were quicker though, and just as she'd freed herself from his grasp, and screamed her words, his hold was back in place, this time on her shoulders. "It simply does, Miss Farrah. I have my own reasons for saving your pathetic and worthless hide."  
  
Blythe winced and tried to get away from him again, but his grip tightened and she fell to the ground like a stone. The agony in her shoulder finally taking it's toll and forcing her to succumb to darkness. 


	22. Whispered Words

Chapter 22: Whispered Words  
  
Blink, blink. Some sort of grey mist dimmed her vision as Blythe's eyes opened. She could hear something mumbling in the distance, but it was too far away for her to understand what it was. She attempted to sit up, but the effort was too much and her body refused to respond to her commands. She blinked a few more times trying to clear her eyes and see where she was, that too failed her.  
  
Suddenly a blinding white light pierced the clouds and she was forced to shield her eyes against it, despite the protests from her arm. No sound escaped her as she opened her mouth to scream. Finally the light began to dim and she could see a few blurry images. She thought for a moment that she was in a hospital, but something was odd about it.  
  
Blythe realized she wasn't alone in the room when two forms hovered over her. She tried to focus on who they were, but she couldn't make out any distinct qualities yet. She could also hear voices, but they were fuzzy and distant. Blythe could just barely make out what they were saying.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine, don't worry. Her shoulder is almost healed and there's no more water in her lungs."  
  
"That's good. I can't believe she went out to the lake by herself though! This just isn't like her to be so careless."  
  
"Are you sure about that? She seems like the devil-may-care type."  
  
"Well, it's possible that she only wanted to swim, but I warned her about going off by herself. I wish she had of listened to me."  
  
Through dry, cracked lips Blythe finally managed to croak one barely audible word. "Remus?"  
  
She felt someone take her hand gently and one of the figures leaned closer to her. "I'm here, Blythe. Don't worry about a thing, you're in good hands here."  
  
Blythe tried to nod, but a searing pain shot through her arm, neck and head. She closed her eyes against the dizziness that was quickly coming on.  
  
"Don't try to move or speak. You're almost healed, but you'll have to stay in the Hospital Wing for another day or so in order to get your strength back."  
  
The voice was calm and soothing, though she could hear a tinge of concern within it. She was content to listen to him all day as she began drifting off to sleep. Blythe felt a hand brush over her brow and along her cheek with a feather-light touch.  
  
"Go to sleep, Blythe. I'll be right here if you need me. Get some rest."  
  
Darkness swallowed her within moments and blissful unawareness covered her in a warm blanket.  
  
When she woke again, she saw the stars glistening brightly outside the window. Blythe turned her head and noticed Remus sitting in a chair next to her bed sound asleep, his hand still clasped around hers. She smiled at his sleeping form, gently removed his hand, then sat up and brushed her fingertips over his face, pushing the hair back from his eyes.  
  
Remus stretched and yawned then opened his eyes slightly and looked at her. A warm but sleepy smile came over his lips.  
  
"You're so cute when you wake up."  
  
He playfully stuck his tongue out at her. "Hush you." The two of them laughed quietly, then he rested his hand on hers again. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Still a bit groggy, but not bad overall."  
  
Remus nodded and looked her over carefully. "I'm glad to hear you're alright. When I found out you'd been hurt, I rushed up here as soon as I could to see you. You're shoulder healed up pretty well." He lightly traced his fingers over the exposed flesh. She winced under his touch. The shoulder was still tender. "Sorry." He carefully pulled her robe back over the skin.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure it'll be fine in another day or two.", Blythe assured him.  
  
He chuckled nervously then. "You're not one who takes advice very well, are you?"  
  
"No. Advice I take quite well, it's orders I don't like.", she told him seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry for that too, Blythe. I didn't mean to sound like I was commanding you to do anything. I was just so worried for your safety that I thought you wouldn't listen if I asked you to do something."  
  
She looked him over with a gentle grin. "You could've at least tried, Remus. I'm not completely daft, you know. Asking will get you a lot farther with me than demands will."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled back and gave her a wink, then blushed faintly. "I feel like a complete idiot for not having more faith in you. I mean, I forget that you really don't understand how dangerous it is here."  
  
"Not just here, Remus. You have far too much confidence in Muggles. You think our world lacks danger, but it doesn't. We might not have Wizards, Witches or magical beasts running amuck, but we have other things to worry about. Like war, abuse and many worse things."  
  
"I guess I really don't know much about your world.", he sighed.  
  
"That's okay. I can teach you more than you could ever want to know about the darker side of Muggle life. You could kill with magic if you wanted to, but Muggles have far worse means of slaughtering people."  
  
"Like what?" Remus swallowed hard, and Blythe could tell he wasn't looking forward to the answer she would give him.  
  
"That's a story for another day, Remus. I don't really want to think about it right now."  
  
"Of course, of course. Do you need more rest?" He glanced out the window and yawned again.  
  
Blythe laughed softly as she watched him. "No, but it looks like you do. Go back to sleep, Remus. I'll just sit here for a bit. I'll probably doze off again eventually anyway."  
  
He nodded and leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before Blythe could here his breathing become more even as he drifted off. She laid back down on her bed and watched Remus sleep for awhile, then she turned her face towards the window and watched the stars glittering outside. After an hour or so had passed, she too fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Blythe woke to find herself in her own room. She looked around for a few moments attempting to get herself oriented again. Finally she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to check her shoulder in the mirror. Whatever they'd done in the Hospital Wing had worked miraculously. The skin was completely mended and only the faintest of scars could be seen. She smiled at the reflection, drew a bath and sat in the hot tub for a bit to relax and reflect.  
  
Her mind wandered to the lake and the images she saw around her when she was pulled from the water. The scars on her shoulder were obviously teeth marks, and she doubted they came from Severus Snape. She remembered the large black dog and smiled. In the end, it was the dog that saved her life. Though she had a feeling it was Snape who took her to the Hospital Wing to be treated. "I'll have to thank him for that somehow. Though I can't imagine why he'd be so kind."  
  
She rose from the water, emptied the tub and wrapped herself in fresh, warm fluffy towels. She made her way to the vanity and went about her typical routine. As she was getting dressed, she heard a light knock at the door. "Just a minute, please!", she called out. She finished quickly and answered the door to find three students standing there looking worried. She recognized two of them.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione." She smiled down at them all and invited them in. "I'm afraid I haven't been introduced to your friend, but he looks like he's related to Ginny Weasley." She grinned.  
  
"I'm Ron, Ginny's brother. Nice to meet you." He smiled back.  
  
"We heard that you had been hurt and wanted to make sure everything was alright, Professor Farrah."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. I'm fine now, as you can see, but it was nice of you to come here and check on me. How'd you find out?"  
  
"Professor Lupin told us you had an accident at the lake.", Harry answered.  
  
Blythe nodded and smiled even more. "He was that worried about me? What a dear."  
  
"What happened?", questioned Ron carefully.  
  
Blythe sat down in a chair and nodded to three more for the children to sit in. She told them about wanting to go for a swim and about being dragged down by one of the occupants of the lake. Then she informed them of the dog that dragged her out. She omitted the part about Snape though.  
  
"So who brought you back to the school?", prodded Hermione.  
  
"One of the Professors, I guess. I was unconscious during that part however. I remember waking up in the Hospital Wing, and then today I found myself here."  
  
Harry looked at his friends and nodded. The three of them stood and smiled at Blythe as Harry spoke. "Well, we're glad to see you're okay, Miss Farrah. We'll leave you alone now."  
  
"Hope to see you in class again.", Hermione called back as they left the room and closed the door.  
  
Blythe taught her classes as usual that day. They had many questions about what had happened to her at the lake, but she only briefly stayed on the subject, not wishing to worry her students. After dinner, she decided it was time to thank Snape for taking her back to the castle to be treated. She made her way down to the dungeons and stopped at his office. She could just barely hear him talking inside, apparently to himself.  
  
"That idiot woman! She'll get herself killed if she keeps this up. I won't stand for her dying, not yet."  
  
Blythe frowned and leaned her ear against the door to hear him better. She heard him grumbling a bit more as he shuffled around, then he started speaking again.  
  
"I have plans for you, Miss Farrah. Many, many plans."  
  
She quickly backed away from the door thinking he knew she was there. She decided it would be best to leave before she really was found out. 


	23. When It Rains, It Pours

Warning: This chapter is really, really mushy. lol It's necessary for plot development, but I don't want to hear anyone complain that I didn't warn them there's a lot of gushy, lovey-dovey stuff. lmao Read, review and most of all, try to enjoy. *smiles*  
  
Chapter 23: When It Rains, It Pours  
  
The end of April was drawing near, which meant May was soon to come. Blythe's mood was becoming brighter, as was the season. She was seeing Remus more often and Snape less. Both of those things made her very happy indeed. Her own bright and sunny world would soon face a monsoon however.  
  
"Good morning, Blythe!"  
  
"Morning, Remus!" Blythe smiled brightly and sped up to walk with him.  
  
"You're looking cheerful today.", Remus chuckled.  
  
"I've had more reason to be lately." She slipped her hand around his arm and strolled along beside him. "And you're looking more handsome by the day."  
  
Remus' cheeks flushed a little. He cleared his throat and chuckled. "Thank you. I think I owe that to you though. You seem to bring out the best in me."  
  
Blythe beamed up at him and hugged his arm. "You charmer." She giggled. "So what's on the agenda today?"  
  
"Hmm, why not a walk around the lake?"  
  
"Sounds lovely."  
  
The two sauntered off outside, found a nice spot of shade under a tree and sat down. Remus leaned back against the trunk and watched the water. Blythe looked over and smiled. "We should've brought a picnic basket with us."  
  
"That would've been a great idea. Wish we had of thought about it."  
  
"It's an idea for another day, at least."  
  
"That's true." Remus smiled as his eyes settled on Blythe.  
  
She was preparing to lean against him when something caught her eye. She sat up quickly and watched.  
  
"What is it, Blythe?"  
  
"That dog again. The one that saved me from the lake. This is the fourth time I've seen it."  
  
Remus followed the direction of Blythe's eyes and paled. "What's he doing out here?"  
  
"Huh?" Blythe turned to look at him. "You know that dog? Is he a stray or lost or something?"  
  
Remus gave his head a shake and looked back at her. "What? Oh, no, I don't know. I've seen him here before too, but I don't know where he belongs."  
  
"That's too bad." She looked back at the animal sympathetically. "I'd like to take him in if he doesn't have any owners."  
  
"No, Blythe. Don't go near him."  
  
"Why not?" She looked curiously into Remus' eyes wondering if he was going to start making demands again.  
  
"Please, Blythe, just leave him alone. I'm sure he'll find his way back home soon." He smiled nervously.  
  
"You're keeping secrets again, Remus.", she half-jeered.  
  
He sighed and nodded slightly. "Yes, I am, and for good reason I assure you."  
  
Blythe shook her head and looked at the dog again. The dog was looking back, only his eyes were focused on Remus. "Are you sure you don't know that animal? He seems to know you."  
  
Remus paled even more. "Maybe we should go back in, Blythe."  
  
"Why?" She frowned and turned to him again. "Look, I'm tired of the hiding, Remus. I want to know what's going on. What are you keeping from me?"  
  
"Now isn't the time. Please believe me." He stared her in the eyes looking horribly upset.  
  
"Fine. But you'd better come clean soon, Remus Lupin. I don't play games either." She stood up and started marching back to the castle before Remus could get to his feet.  
  
"Wait a minute, Blythe!", he called after her. He caught up after a few seconds and gently took her elbow in his hand. "Please, you have to understand how difficult this all is for me." He paused and thought for a moment, then continued. "There's so much I want to tell you, there really is. I just can't right now. I know you're losing your patience, and I blame myself for that, but if you'll only bear with me a little while longer, I swear you'll know everything. Can you wait?"  
  
She let out a deep sigh and looked up into his supplicating eyes. She smiled and spoke soothingly as she reached up and stroked his hair back from his face. "Remus, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I'm not getting any younger. You've been hiding from me for awhile now and I think it's time you come clean. I've been waiting for what seems like an eternity, and I think I deserve to know the truth. I'm sorry, Remus, but I simply can't wait much longer."  
  
He nodded and looked to the ground. "Yes, I know. I've been keeping you on a string for too long. At the end of this month, I'll tell you what I've been so hesitant about. Is that fair enough?"  
  
"You have one week to gain your confidence and courage, then you have to tell me." She made a mental note that in one week it would be April the 29th.  
  
The week came and went, and soon the day of truth arrived. Blythe waited patiently in her room, prepared for what she already knew Remus would tell her. Or so she thought.  
  
There came a knock and Remus' voice. "Blythe? Are you there?"  
  
"Come in.", she spoke evenly.  
  
He entered the room with a nod of his head and closed the door. He walked to a seat opposite hers and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Shall we skip the pleasantries? Or are those still allowed?", he asked sheepishly and with a half-grin.  
  
"Whatever makes you most comfortable." Blythe had resolved herself to show him no emotion. Nothing positive or negative in hopes that would make this easier for him.  
  
Remus moved and looked like he wanted to take her hand, but he kept his place in the chair. "I'll just come to the point then.", he said with some disappointment in his voice. "Blythe, I'm not exactly what I seem to be. I care about you. Very deeply in fact..." His face started turning a bit red, but he continued without much pause. "...and that's why I've been hiding this from you." He reached up his hands and combed them roughly through his hair. He stopped for a few minutes and hid his face in his palms.  
  
Blythe desperately wanted to reach out and hold him, but she refrained from doing so, thinking it was best to just leave him be and give him time to say what he needed to. "Take your time, Remus. I know you're here, I know you're going to tell me and I know this is difficult for you, so take your time."  
  
Remus nodded but kept his face hidden in his hands. When he spoke again, his voice shook. "I-I'm not entirely human, Blythe. I'm, I'm a Werewolf. I wish I could've told you before this, but it was killing me to think that anything you felt for me would change the instant you found out. Now I know that waiting so long may end up being the very thing that turns you away. I'm sorry, Blythe."  
  
It was then that Blythe realized why Remus' voice was shaking. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. She rose quickly from her chair and grabbed hold of him. She held him close and stroked his hair. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to himself. She spoke softly. "Remus, it's alright. I'm glad you finally told me, and it doesn't change a thing. If anything it just shows me how much you trust me and that means a lot."  
  
He shook his head. "But I waited so long. I hid so much from you. How can you just forgive and forget all that?"  
  
"I never said I did. I don't forgive you for holding back the truth, though I will in time. Will I ever forget this? Unlikely. It's not everyday you hear that the person you care most about is something so 'odd'."  
  
Remus nodded and started pulling away from her. "You're too kind to me, Blythe. I don't deserve it for all the deception."  
  
Blythe cupped his face in her hands and gently forced him to look up at her. "You deserve more than anyone else I can think of. You have been nothing but kind to me. A perfect gentleman, despite all this. And I have a confession for you too. I just hope you don't hate me for keeping my own secret."  
  
He wiped his face quickly with his sleeve and sat back in the chair looking up at her. "And what's that?", he asked slowly.  
  
"I already knew about you being a Werewolf. I stumbled across a paragraph about them when I was reading in the library. I figured it out myself, even though I didn't want to believe it until I heard it from you."  
  
Remus smiled, but only faintly. His eyes glittered with something that might've been laughter. "So all this time you knew what I was but didn't let on. And all this time I've been hiding something from you that you already knew?" He chuckled nervously. "What a pair we make."  
  
Blythe smiled down at him and nodded. "That's right."  
  
"I have something else I want to admit to you. I do know who that dog is. He's an animagi and his name is...." 


	24. Waking Dreams, Nightmares Or Premonition...

Yet another warning. lol There's a bit of mushy, lovey stuff in this one too, but it's not as bad as last time. *winks* Again, it's plot development. *smiles* Or at least that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. *grins* Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!!  
  
Chapter 24: Waking Dreams, Nightmares Or Premonitions?  
  
Blythe walked along the halls thinking about the last confession she had allowed Remus to make.  
  
"I do know who that dog is. He's an animagi and his name is Sirius Black." He had then told her about how they used to be school friends along with young Harry Potter's father James and another boy who's name Blythe couldn't remember. He had also revealed the story about how his three friends were all animagi, people who could transform into animals, and how they'd managed, after some time, to keep Remus sane while he was in his Werewolf form. He'd also informed her about the day Snape had been lured to the house in Hogsmeade by Sirius and would have lost his life if it weren't for James Potter.  
  
At that point Blythe made the boldest move ever. She sat herself on his lap and pressed her lips to his, silencing him immediately. At first he didn't react, too shocked or scared by what she'd done to do anything in return. Then his arms were around her, his hands glided lightly over her back and his lips kissed hers in return. After a few moments embrace, she slipped off his lap and stood off to the side. She had invited him to stay with her the night, but he regretfully declined. He was far too much of a gentleman to start rushing things then.  
  
As Blythe walked down the hall, she lightly touched her fingers to her lips in remembrance of their first kiss. She entered the hall, and as she walked to the head table, there was a sudden uproarious laughter. Blythe looked around at the students, who were all standing and laughing at her. She looked up at the head table to see the same reaction from every member of faculty but one. She turned her eyes to Remus, almost questioning the outburst. He shook his head, lowered his eyes and turned his back to her. She heard the doors swing open again, and as she turned around to see who came in, a huge wolf was bounding towards her.  
  
She felt it's weight bear down on her, pinning her to the floor. She could also feel the nails of the beast digging roughly into her flesh, tearing her apart. Blythe could smell and feel it's breath, the heat poured over her neck as the fangs lowered near her jugular. Before darkness consumed her, she noticed the figure of a large black dog standing near the door. It's eyes burned and it looked just about to attack.  
  
Blythe sat up in her bed. A cold sweat was trickling down her face, neck and back. Her breathe came in quick gasps. Her bulging eyes scanned the room quickly. After a moment's realization, she found herself in her room, in her bed and completely safe. No wolves, dogs or Professors lurking in the corners. Blythe sighed heavily and layed back down in the darkness of her quarters. She ran a quivering hand over her brow to wipe away the perspiration. She knew sleep wouldn't come back to her, but it was far too early to get up. There was nothing for her to do but lie in the blackness and stare at the ceiling recalling ever vivid image of her nightmare.  
  
Hours passed slowly until finally the sun peeked over the horizon, greeting Blythe's still open eyes with a bright golden light. She shook herself out of her daze, rose from the empty bed and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Two days had passed since that night Remus confessed. She hadn't seen him yet, but he told her he wanted to meet with her this night. She went along teaching her classes as usual. Ate dinner and went back to her room to wait for Remus.  
  
Blythe sat and stared at the fire as her mind played over the nightmare she'd had. It started out so real, so true to what happened. Remus had told her everything about Sirius, they had shared their first kiss, but what did the laughing, the wolf and the dog mean? Where did those fit in and why? She was so absorbed within her own mind that she didn't hear the knock at her door. Finally when she thought she heard soft thunder outside she pulled her eyes away from the flame and returned to her senses. She stood after a minute and opened the door to see Remus standing there looking concerned.  
  
She smiled and answered the question in his eyes before he had a chance to speak. "I'm fine, Remus. Don't worry. I was just thinking about something and didn't hear you knock."  
  
He sighed and grinned back. "That's good to hear." He walked in and closed the door then turned to her and gave her a soft kiss. "Shall we go for a stroll? I hear the grounds are nice this time of year." He chuckled quietly.  
  
"Sounds fine by me, Remus." She took his hand and walked with him out of the room, down the stairs and out of the castle. "So was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?"  
  
He laughed again and looked down at her. "Not really, no. I just wanted to spend some time with you. And, uh..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I think we're far enough beyond the formalities, don't you?"  
  
Blythe gave him a curious look. "I didn't think we were being formal."  
  
"We're not, Blythe.", he emphasized her name.  
  
"Oh, that." She giggled. "Well, what else did you want to say? Everything else just seems a bit, well, silly to me. Unless you want me to call you hun, or dear or something."  
  
Remus smiled down at her. "When you put it that way, yes it does sound ridiculous, but I think if we actually used said terms, it wouldn't be so funny."  
  
"I'm not sure, Remus. I'm just so used to calling you by your name, and I don't think I could ever come up with something that'd suit you better."  
  
"That's alright. I'm sure someday when we feel a little more comfortable we'll be able to speak to each other a little differently."  
  
Blythe smiled, nodded then looked around. Her eyes widened just a bit as she noticed they were headed right for the forbidden forest. "Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh, why are we going there? I thought it was too dangerous at night."  
  
"We'll be fine, Blythe. I'm here with you, remember? I'm not about to let anything happen to you. And I wasn't planning on entering the forest, just walking around the edge a bit." He winked at her and squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
They did just as Remus had said. They skirted the edge of the forest, which Blythe thought was rather beautiful at night, despite the dangers that were supposed to reside within, then they walked back to Hogwarts, still hand-in-hand. 


	25. The End Draws Near

Chapter 25: The End Draws Near  
  
The pair of them watched the stars glistening in the sky. Blythe had only been to the Astronomy tower once since she'd arrived, and the first time was on her first day at Hogwarts. Remus pointed out a few constellations and a couple of planets. She smiled up at the dark blanket watching each glittering orb with wonder and awe.  
  
Remus walked her back to her room and stood at the door. "Are you sure you don't want to come in for some tea before you go?"  
  
"No thank you, Blythe. It's getting late and we have classes in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow though. Good night." He leaned down, gave her a light kiss and walked off to his own room.  
  
Blythe danced to her bed after closing the door and flopped down with a delighted sigh. "Oh how I love thee, let me count the ways..." She giggled to herself and gave her head a shake. "I could live forever in those eyes and arms of yours, Remus. Maybe someday we'll move beyond the point we're at now and say our 'I do's', but not yet. I'm not ready just yet." She moved about her room and made ready for bed. As she pulled back the covers, she noticed something fall to the floor. She picked up the parchment, unfolded it and read.  
  
'Blythe,  
  
I have warned you of what's to come, and still you remain. Do not be fooled by simple appearances and words. Take notice of that which surrounds you. Your choice is what you should be thinking of.'  
  
Blythe frowned and tore up the letter. "I'm getting tired of these." She crawled into bed without another thought and fell asleep quickly.  
  
When she woke the following morning, she thought it was still night. She looked out her window to see many storm clouds lining the sky. She sighed and smiled at the warm breeze floating through her window ahead of the dark clouds.  
  
She dressed and went down for breakfast. Albus was there alone. She walked up, took her seat and smiled at him. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling with a small grin. "Looks like a storm's rolling in."  
  
"Yes, it does." Albus glanced up then looked over at her. "You don't seem unhappy about it."  
  
"I never am. I love the rain, especially on warm days. After a good storm everything just smells so fresh and clean. It's a wonderful scent."  
  
Albus chuckled and nodded. "I can't argue with that, Blythe. It's as though everything is born anew after the rain is done."  
  
"Exactly." Blythe looked around, then back to the Headmaster. "Where is everyone this morning?"  
  
"Looking out their windows, no doubt. And probably not enjoying the view half as much as we are."  
  
The Professors started filtering in shortly after that. The only two looking at all pleased were Remus Lupin and, surprisingly enough, Severus Snape. Remus sat next to Blythe, as usual, and smiled at her. "Good morning, m'dear.", he chuckled and winked.  
  
"Well listen to you." She smiled back. "I take it you've decided to start calling me that instead of Blythe?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be.", he jeered.  
  
"It doesn't bother me, darling." She giggled and winked back.  
  
Remus laughed quietly and shook his head. "Alright, alright, I can take a hint."  
  
Blythe glanced down the table at Snape, then turned to Remus again. "I see someone else is in a good mood...for once."  
  
He followed her eyes briefly and looked at her with a nod. "He usually is when it's a stormy day. I can't imagine why, but I suppose it's just the way he is."  
  
"Hmm, I doubt his good spirits would remain in tact if I told him we share something in common."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"We both like storms." She smiled. "I love the feeling and smell that follows more so than the weather itself. That and there's almost always a rainbow to look forward to."  
  
Remus chuckled again. "Yes, I suppose that would dampen his mood a bit." He plastered a hard look on his face, but his eyes danced with humour. "Me? Severus Snape have something in common with a Muggle? I cannot allow such a thing! What bloody foul weather we have.", he recited in a mockingly condescending tone.  
  
Blythe cheered quietly but merrily at Remus' impersonation. "Yes, yes! That's him to a tee!" Her snickering only died down when the students began to enter the hall and take their seats. She smiled and waved at Hermione, Harry and Ron. They returned the gesture and started chatting amongst themselves.  
  
"I wonder what those three are up to.", Blythe muttered to herself.  
  
"What's that?", whispered Remus.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just pondering something, that's all." She smiled and started eating her breakfast.  
  
She finished the day's classes and had the afternoon off. Since the day was warm, despite the rain, she opted to go for a stroll. She set off to her room, grabbed up her cloak and left again. She pulled the hood up over her head. Cold's at this time of year always seemed to be the worst, and she didn't feel like getting sick when the school year was coming to a close.  
  
She walked along the grounds with a bright smile on her face. She stuck out her tongue and caught raindrops on the tip. After a few minutes, she sauntered over to the lake and stood and watched the drops hit the surface.  
  
"Got somthin' on yer mind 'ave yeh, Blythe?"  
  
"Hello, Hagrid. I'm just watching the rain on the lake." Blythe took a deep breath and smiled even more. "When I was small my father used to sit with me and watch the rain hit puddles outside. He said, 'It's just like watching little faeries dance in the puddles.'"  
  
"Yer da' sounds like 'e was a good man."  
  
"Oh he was. He was a small man, and so kind and gentle to everyone. So many people thought of him as a father."  
  
Hagrid let out a sigh. "Wish I 'ad a dad like tha'."  
  
"I wish he was still alive. I'd introduce you to him if he was. He never once took things for granted, and he didn't care what a person looked like. It was as though he could see through them, see right to their heart, and that's what he would judge. He was a fanciful sort like me." She giggled. "I suppose that's where I get my imagination from."  
  
He looked down at her and grinned broadly. "Well yer da' musta been pretty special, Blythe. Sounds li' a stand up guy."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid. I wish there were more Muggles like my father. It'd make my world a nicer place to live in, but at the same time I'm thankful they're few and far between."  
  
"Why's tha'?"  
  
"Because it makes those like him stand out. It's like being out on a day like this and seeing a ray of sunshine beam through a break in the clouds. It's rare, but so beautiful."  
  
A large hand clapped down on her shoulder. As gentle as Hagrid was for a giant of a man, his strength was still immense. "To hear you talk 'bout it makes life soun' more worth livin'."  
  
Blythe looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad so long as I can give people a little bit of hope, Hagrid. I might not be able to change the world, but if I can bring a little happiness to people's lives that's more than enough for me."  
  
"Tha's more 'n mos' can ask fer."  
  
"Blythe, there you are!" She turned to see Remus trotting up with a wide smile. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"What for? I've been right here almost all afternoon."  
  
"Shouldn't you be planning the final tests? There's only another three weeks or so left of the school year."  
  
Blythe sighed. "I suppose I should." She looked up again and smiled brightly. "It was nice chatting with you again, Hagrid."  
  
"Always a pleas're, Blythe. 'Ave a good day."  
  
"You too." She took Remus' arm and walked back to the castle with him. "Is it time for dinner now?"  
  
He chuckled. "Are you ever not hungry?"  
  
"Not really.", she giggled as they went inside. 


	26. Descisions, Descisions

Chapter 26: Decisions, Decisions  
  
'June. What a lovely month', Blythe thought as she looked out on the evening sky. The end of the year was drawing very close. She took a deep breath and smiled at the dusk. "Such a beautiful night. Why can't it last forever? Just like this." With a shake of her head, she turned from the window and crossed her room to the door. She opened it to find Remus there with his hand poised to knock. "Won't you come in?"  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I didn't. I was just getting ready to step out. But since you're here, you might as well stay for awhile."  
  
He smiled and nodded, then entered the room. "Do you dislike being in the castle or something? You're always venturing outside."  
  
"I like it here quite a bit, but it's so nice out there. I can see buildings and walls anytime. Greenery is rare in the city."  
  
"I suppose that's true.", he chuckled. "What do you feel like doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Did you have something in mind?"  
  
Remus shrugged and grinned. "Not really. You generally have better ideas for things than I do."  
  
"How about a picnic then? Does that sound alright?"  
  
"It sounds perfect. Let's go to the kitchen and get a few things first."  
  
In the whole year that Blythe had been at Hogwarts, she'd never once seen the kitchens. She received quite a surprise when they arrived. Scurrying around like mice were strange creatures like the one she'd met when she first arrived at the school. A few of them stopped and turned their tennis ball sized eyes to the pair, but most continued to busy themselves around the kitchen. It didn't seem as though any of them had a set chore or pattern. Remus looked around at a few of the little beings that had wandered over to them.  
  
"If you're not too busy, do you think you could fix Blythe and I a picnic?"  
  
They nodded their heads and set off to work.  
  
"Are these house elves?"  
  
Remus turned and smiled at Blythe. "That they are. Very helpful little things, aren't they? They just love to serve people and anyone will do."  
  
Blythe giggled and watched the critters work. Within a few moments the picnic was done and being offered to her. She smiled and took the basket. "Thank you very much." Some bowed, others curtsied, then they all ran off to get back to their work.  
  
"Are we all set then?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
The two of them made their way out of the kitchen and exited Hogwarts again. The night was warm and a soft breeze whispered through the trees of the forest. Remus and Blythe nestled themselves under a tree near the lake and began sorting through the basket.  
  
"I think they provided everything but the kitchen sink, Remus."  
  
He grinned and nodded. "There's not job too small for a house elf, and they like going all out when it comes to serving someone."  
  
"I can see that." Blythe continued pulling plates of food and sweets from the basket and wondered if there was a charm on the wicker to make it seem bottomless. "Goodness. This is a lot of food. How are we going to eat all this?"  
  
"Like this." Remus winked and picked up a sandwich and started eating.  
  
Blythe giggled and followed suit.  
  
When the food was gone, the two of them leaned back on their elbows and smiled at the sky.  
  
"That was great, Blythe. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, Remus. It was nice eating with just you for once."  
  
Remus nodded and looked over at her. "You know, I can't seem to remember a time before this that I've been so happy. There hasn't been a single year in a very long time when I haven't been worried about things." A ghostly smile traced his lips as he looked at the clouds again. "I never thought I'd find love either. I didn't believe anyone would accept me because of what I am."  
  
"A charming, handsome gentleman, you mean?", Blythe chimed as she looked at him. She could feel the mood venturing into melancholy and wanted to keep it light and carefree.  
  
He chuckled at her remark and turned his eyes to her again. "Thank you again. You remind me on a constant basis what it is to be human. Without you, I don't think I could've made it through this year. At least, not this long."  
  
Blythe shook her head and shuffled closer to him. "Don't be silly. The children love you almost as much as I do, Remus. Don't ever forget that. Everyone is loved, they just don't always realize that."  
  
Remus leaned forward then and kissed her gently. "I'm glad I'm one of the lucky ones who does realize it."  
  
She kissed him back and nuzzled close. "So am I."  
  
They parted company that night and left for their respective chambers. Blythe laid in bed thinking of what life would be like as Mrs. Lupin. She laughed softly and shook her head. She had never thought of marriage before. Then again, she'd never met a man like Remus before.  
  
The last few weeks of the school year seemed to fly past. Blythe and Remus had almost become inseparable. They spent all their free time together, either outdoors or simply walking around the castle. During meals the entire world seemed oblivious to the two of them. They were always absorbed in conversations with each other. They seemed to be growing even closer those last few days, more so than many couples that had been seen.  
  
One night Blythe wandered around alone. She wondered where Remus had been all night. Finally she decided to retire to her room. She sat in a large chair and stared at the fire. Then a noise floated through her bedroom window. It sounded like voices. And Blythe was certain she could hear Remus.  
  
Blythe looked out her window and noticed Remus, along with a few others, making their way across the grounds. Snape and a man that she didn't know were hovering before their extended wands, apparently unconscious.  
  
She turned from the window and walked to her vanity. She looked down at the small hourglass sitting there. It was full. She glanced at the small silver necklace Remus had given her and wondered whether or not to put it on. After a few seconds, she lifted it and clasped it around her neck. The small locket slipped under the top of her dress. She walked over, grabbed up her thin, summer cloak and left the room to see if she could offer any help.  
  
By the time she got outside, Remus and two others had disappeared. One of them was the man she didn't know who'd been hovering along before the troupe. Snape was lying on the ground, Hermione was kneeling beside an injured Ron, and Blythe couldn't see Harry.  
  
She heard a howl come from the woods and raced across the grounds towards the forest. She made sure to keep out of sight of the children. She knew Hermione and Harry could handle taking Ron inside, but she wanted to make sure Remus was alright. Something just seemed to be calling her to the forest.  
  
The woods were dark and foreboding. She'd never been in them at night. Something large and black moved to her left. She turned, but saw nothing. Blythe continued walking until she could make out a figure looming not far before her. She hid herself behind a tree and stared at a tremendous wolf. It had strips of white fur on either side of its head and she knew instantly that this must be Remus' werewolf form.  
  
Suddenly his nose shot into the air. He'd caught her scent. Blythe didn't even have time to gasp before the creature was on her. His paws pinned her to the earthen floor, his nails dug into her flesh. She tried to cry out as his teeth came down towards her throat. From the corner of her eye she saw a black dog crouched down on its haunches ready to attack. It only took her frightened mind a few seconds to realize this was Sirius Black.  
  
For some reason she wondered if the storybooks she'd read as a child held any truth, then a few words formed in her mind. 'When the hourglass fills, you will have to make a choice your life could depend on.' She made eye contact with the wolf and held his gaze. He seemed to hesitate, as though unsure what to do next. 'Fight it, Remus. I know you can. Please, fight it.', she thought. She managed to wrench one arm free, and with quaking fingers, she pulled out the pendant he'd given her on her birthday. The silver locket gleamed in the moonlight filtering through the trees. The wolf immediately backed away as though blinded or injured, and in that same instant, Sirius charged forward.  
  
The fight that ensued was a blur in her mind when sunlight broke through the trees. She stroked Remus' hair lightly as his eyes began to open. "B-Blythe?"  
  
"Shh, I'm right here." She caressed his face and spoke softly, soothingly. "You don't need to say anything."  
  
Remus quieted and just laid there with his head on her lap. He closed his eyes again and seemed to relax slightly under her touch. His lips moved a little as he appeared to want to say something, but at the same time didn't. Then his voice floated out, quiet and hesitant. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"No, you didn't hurt me." She glanced at her torn dress and wounded shoulders after making sure his eyes were still closed. "I'm fine."  
  
He let out a deep sigh of relief and allowed his body to loosen even more. He was silent for a few moments, then he said something that took Blythe completely by surprise. "I want you to come with me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll have to leave Hogwarts now and I'd like you to come with me, Blythe."  
  
She smiled and gently stroked his hair. "You're talking nonsense, Remus. You don't have to go anywhere. You know Albus will let you stay here and continue teaching."  
  
He shook his head and looked up into her eyes. "I know he'd accept me without question, unfortunately everyone will now know what I am and I'll be considered a danger. Professor Dumbledore and a few others might know the truth and be willing to give me another chance, but not everyone is so open minded. The Ministry of Magic and many parents of the students here will be up in arms over this. They won't permit someone like me to stay here."  
  
The smile disappeared from Blythe's face. She wanted to tell him that everything would be fine, that people would learn to accept him for who he was rather than hate him for what wasn't his fault, but she knew better. Normally she'd argue about him wanting to leave, but this time she agreed. "I understand. Maybe it would be for the best. And yes, I'll gladly go with you."  
  
With Blythe's cloak wrapped tightly around his body, the two made their way back to the school. The building was silent. Not even a whisper was heard in the halls. They stopped in front of Remus' office, smiled and nodded to each other. He slipped inside and Blythe walked off to find a certain Headmaster.  
  
"Come in, Blythe."  
  
She entered the office and smiled at Dumbledore. "I've made my decision, Albus."  
  
He nodded slightly and smiled knowingly at her. "You've decided not to stay, haven't you."  
  
"That's right. How did you know?"  
  
"I could tell by the look on your face, Blythe. You're not very good at hiding things." He gave her a wink and his grin broadened.  
  
"You're right, I'm not.", she giggled. "I decided to leave with Remus. I don't know where we're going, but I know I want to be with him."  
  
"I can understand that." Albus leaned back and sighed heavily. With a shake of his head and a few strokes of his beard, he continued to speak. "I wish there were something I could do to keep him here. But as I'm sure he's already figured out, I'll be buried in accusations and complaints about his presence at Hogwarts."  
  
Blythe nodded and looked at the Headmaster with sad eyes. "It's a pity they refuse to take a little time and get to know him. It'd mean so much to him if they would, but I'm sure the lives he's touched this year will help him through."  
  
"I believe you're right about that, my dear. And I'm certain he won't be forgotten in the near future." Professor Dumbledore placed his hands on the desk and lifted himself from his chair. "I have to say that you'll be remembered as well, Miss Blythe Farrah. You've made a world of difference here and you've enlightened many students to the ways of Muggles. You'll be sorely missed, to say the least." He walked to the front of his desk and took Blythe's hand. With a firm but gentle shake he said his goodbyes. "Do come back and visit sometime."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She hated parting from good company. "I'd best be off to pack now. I don't want to keep Remus waiting."  
  
Albus nodded and saw her out of the room. They separated in the hallway as he walked towards Remus' office. Blythe knew what he had in mind. He wanted to make sure Remus knew he was always welcome to come back.  
  
Blythe packed quickly and quietly. She said farewell to many members of faculty and some of the student body as she and Remus left for the train.  
  
"You'll miss them, won't you."  
  
She nodded in answer as she stared out the cabin window at the disappearing school. "I've never felt like I fit in somewhere until I came to Hogwarts." She turned to face Remus and squeezed his hand. "But as long as I'm with you, I'll never feel that way again."  
  
~The End?~  
  
And there it is, the long awaited ending to my fanfic....or is it? *giggles* Please feel free to read and review my other story entitled 'A Woman From Voldemort's Past'. Thank you all for your comments. 


End file.
